First Attempt
by WyntersDream
Summary: Abuse and slavery haunt Yusuke...can Kurama and Hiei break the ring of pain and torment or will they finally break Yusuke? YxHxK Song Fic kinda. A few chappies have been tweaked. Finished, Thanks to all who read!
1. Finding Out

**Chapter 1: Finding Out **

Trapt: Still Frame

I do not own or claim any of the songs I use, nor do I own YYH. The Storyline is mine,

Yusuke wandered through the park, lost in thought. His mother had come home drunk and had begun another round of abuse before he escaped out the door. Coming back to reality briefly, he looked around then went right, not seeing Hiei in the trees watching or Kurama on the park bench reading. -_No one will miss me, besides this park is huge, no one will find me before I bleed out. If they do, I can jump.-_ He walked past the couples and people walking home, entering a part of the park he had never seen before. _-Did I take a wrong turn?-_ He jumped when Hiei and Kurama spoke behind him, "What are you doing here?" Still distant he turned and allowed himself to be escorted back to familiar territory, "Sorry, was thinking." "Rare for you Detective."

Shrugging he eyed the path briefly then took a single step towards the bridge, indicating a desire to keep moving. _-Oh, please don't ask questions, just let me go.-_ He let his thoughts drift off until Kurama asked another question, "Yusuke, why are glass shards in the back of your neck?" Hiei glanced at the person in question and spotted the shards, each shard was small and thin, with jagged edges. Yusuke's hand went up and removed the shards, tossing them into a trashcan nearby. "I-I tripped and fell on one of Atsuko's bottles." "You are a bad liar." Blank eyes stared back for a minute, "Ok, got off work, paid mom, went to my room, and got punished, happy?" Yusuke turned away from the bridge and sank down at the base of a nearby tree, hoping they would leave. "We aren't leaving Detective, not when you pricked our curiosity." Kurama studied Yusuke, his eyes spotting the cuts and bruises, and the hopeless look in Yusuke's eyes. Hiei meanwhile glared at the detective, seeing that his overall spirit energy was weak, "What happened?"

Kurama shook his head at Hiei's blunt questioning but decided it would work. Dark eyes met theirs before looking skyward, "Nothing out of the ordinary, everything's fine." They sighed in irritation and gave up, walking till they were out of sight before taking to the trees and returning to a point overhead. Yusuke meanwhile had taken advantage of being alone and had slit his left wrist, watching the steady crimson flow. The pair above watched in shock as he smiled grimly and switched the blade to his left hand, baring his right wrist in the same move, they jumped down as one. Yusuke jumped and darted away, racing through the trees. He was aware of Kurama calling his name and then they were racing after him. He leapt over a fallen log and landed lightly, and made it a few more steps when a vine trap snapped closed on his right ankle.

He fell hard and clawed at the trap, struggling to get it open. A few seconds went by and he was confronted with accusing green eyes and annoyed crimson, "Well, do you feel like telling us why you slit your wrist and why you bolted when we confronted you?" Dark brown eyes stared back panic and pain in them, "I was tired, no one really needs me anyway." "If you are tired why didn't you just get some sleep?" "Not that kind of tired." He resumed trying to get it off, stopping when a pair of hands helped lift it enough to free the foot. He got to his feet swaying for a moment, his attention darting to the figure on the bridge watching him, it was his mother.

Hiei and Kurama were about to keep interrogating but stopped when they saw he wasn't paying attention. They looked to where he was staring, watching his mother get closer. Atsuko smiled and passed the pair, steeping close to Yusuke; she drew a dagger and slammed it into Yusuke's side, piercing a lung and making him utter a soft cry of pain. She caught him when he slumped and said, "He's not feeling well, I'm taking him with me." Hiei crinkled his nose and Kurama sneezed when she walked past, the scent of blood overwhelming their sensitive noses. "Mrs. Urameshi I'm afraid that you will not be taking him with you." _-Hiei if you would?- -Way ahead of you fox.- _Hiei darted forward and snatched Yusuke, surprising Atsuko enough that she drew another dagger and threw it, a bloody hand caught it and let it fall. Yusuke raised his head glaring at his mother, "Leave them out of this, they have nothing to do with it." "They are interfering and you are mine to do what ever I want to." Yusuke straightened and took a step forward, feeling Hiei's arm tighten. "I am not a thing or a slave, leave me alone."

Atsuko merely smirked and pulled a collar out of her pocket, she threw it at Yusuke it bounced off his chest and hit the ground. She turned away laughing, "Whatever you say." Once she was out of sight Yusuke allowed himself to collapse, gasping for air and shivering as cold seeped into the arm he had cut. Kurama used his healing ability on the wrist but the punctured lung was beyond his powers, picking him up, they raced to the temple. Yukina and Genkai tended to his lung, mending it quickly, leaving only a shallow wound behind. "He'll be fine now, just needs to sleep. He can stay here or you over-protective hormone driven demons can take him." Yusuke stirred with a small whimper, trying to sit up Genkai put a hand on his back and helped him. "Thanks grandma and thank you Yukina."

Both gave him a smile and a nod before leaving him to the mercy of the irate pair. Hiei abandoned his post on the wall to sit at Yusuke's back, while Kurama sat down in front of him. He tensed when Hiei pulled him into his arms, "What are you-" "Quiet and answer our questions." Hiei's clawed hand rested on the stab wound the tips of his claws lightly grazing it and making Yusuke wince. "What do you want to know?" "Why did she attack you and what did you mean by it?" Yusuke tensed and tried to get up but was still out of it, blood loss, shock, and healing had left him drained and tired.

Kurama snagged his wrists and held them firmly while Hiei dug his claws into the wound, making Yusuke writhe. He sagged and gave up after a moment, "My stepfather beats the shit out of me and uses me for a plaything, my "mother" helps out on the beatings. I was sold in order to pay the rent and that collar is the proof." Kurama blinked and stared at the teen in Hiei's grasp, he had let himself fall against Hiei, who was now holding him up. A slight push from Hiei and Yusuke straightened and stared at the wall, "Why didn't you tell anyone or fight back?" "Who would've believed? No one ever notices or hears what goes on. The missions I missed cause I was sick, were lies, I was being sold, or they got too rough and I needed time to heal."

They both arched a brow at the bitterness in Yusuke's voice. "What did you mean by the collar reference earlier?" Yusuke tensed again and sighed, "When I'm sold, its usually to very perverted guys with too much time and alcohol. The collar is used to keep control over me. " The bitterness had been replaced by anger and shame, "A plaything or target practice, it doesn't matter. If the moneys good my "parents" don't care." Yusuke let his eyes close trying to keep the tears in and not see the revulsion on his friends faces.

Hiei's arms shifted, tightening and pulling him into a hug, while Kurama moved so that he could hug them both. "Its ok Yusuke, we've known for a month now, we just acquired you so to speak. Your mother was supposed to meet Hiei in the park and give him the collar. You were to come with us, she was most cooperative after we used a little "persuasion." Yusuke had tensed up yet again and was trembling, "So now I belong to the two of you for a year. What's next, Koenma turns me into a punching bag?" Hiei hit his arm lightly, "We got you your freedom, you are to live with us for a year then you can go where ever." They released him and Kurama moved closer to Hiei who wrapped an arm around him, both stared intently at Yusuke who was watching them warily, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "What does living with you two entail?" "Going to school, passing your classes and training. Helping keep the apartment clean and paying a third of the rent."

Yusuke nodded, unaware of the smirks the pair traded. Hiei eyed the male before them, his lean body was marked with scars, whelps on his back and bruises everywhere, only his face was unmarked. Kurama gave Yusuke a smile and then added the last clause of their deal, "You will of course have another job as our mate." Yusuke paled and moved back slightly, fear in his eyes. "If you are joking, now's a good time to say so." Kurama shook his head and Hiei smirked, "No we are serious, we have had feelings for you for quite some time. This was not the way we planned on letting you know but it works." Ashen now he tried standing only to fall back onto the futon.

Fear turned into terror, but he made no further attempt to escape. "I suppose the usual preliminaries will be dealt with once you decide where you want to keep me. He will of course be watching and if things don't go the way they are supposed to, then he will try to take me back." Kurama and Hiei both nodded, "It's been taken care of, you will be going with us to our apartment and we will stage the "preliminaries" as you call them." Yusuke had calmed somewhat shoulders slumped in defeat. Kurama pulled him to his feet, allowing him to reclaim his shirt before they walked out the door and down the stairs.

Hiei took to the trees and vanished while Kurama took Yusuke home. They detoured through the park, lingering long enough to watch the kids playing, Kurama snapped the leash to the collar, binding his hands and led Yusuke to his home, with a rough push. Hiei appeared on the windowsill and they removed their jackets, when they turned to Yusuke he was standing still eyes distant. They began by knocking him off his feet, then delivering a punch that knocked him into the wall. Beating him back, they steered him into the guest room where they intensified the blows, Hiei using a small dagger to draw blood, the pair followed him down lapping at the cuts on his chest.

They left after a few minutes and he felt his stepfather leave. Yusuke raised his eyes to see their feet in the doorway, knew they were watching him to see what he would do. Pushing to his feet he turned to face them, keeping his eyes on the wall behind them. "What are the ground rules? "Where am I allowed to go?" Hiei sighed while rolling his eyes letting Kurama answer, "You are allowed to go where ever we do but you can't leave this apartment unless one of us is with you." "What about work?" "Hiei will escort you there and if I can I will pick you up."

Yusuke nodded letting his eyes meet Kurama's eyes. "The ground rules were stated in the terms laid out earlier, you are free whether you believe it or not." Yusuke cleared his throat and spoke again, "Any money I had is in my backpack. It's at moms house under the bed in my room, am I allowed to go get it?" "Hiei already brought your backpack, he went through and removed your pocket knives and anything sharp in it. Your clothes were washed and put back, rent was already taken out of what you had." Nodding again he watched them turn and leave, he glared down at his wrists and the cuffs resting there. He turned to the bathroom and ran the water for a shower, after five minutes he stepped back out and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking over to his pack and pulling out a pair of black boxers, jeans, and a black shirt.

Once dressed he went to the kitchen and washed all the dishes, wiped down the counters, cooked a quick dinner which he put in the fridge and then swept the floors. Afterwards he curled up in the chair by the window and sang idly, his voice a velvety ripple through the stillness:

_/Keep it inside the image portrayed As if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need./_

He fell silent contemplating the sunset, humming the song until he started singing it again, unaware that Kurama had walked in and was now seated on the couch watching him.

_/ Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down this picture's frozen and I can't get out./_

He fell silent, twisting to see that Hiei was watching him, then he let his gaze switch to Kurama. Turning back to the sunset he let his head bow, hiding his eyes from the world. "Where did you learn to sing?" "My boss taught me." "Why?" "I fill in for the singer when he can't work that night or they use me for back up." "Where do you work?" "I work at a club downtown, its called Cursed Mentality." The questions stopped and they just watched him for a minute taking in the way his posture was tense, how blank his voice was, and how he wouldn't look them in the eye. Kurama shifted till he was reclining against the armrest, "Yusuke, look at me."

Raising his head he stared into dark emerald eyes, making sure his emotions were buried deep behind thoughts of music. A sigh escaped Kurama and he turned to Hiei, "It seems as though we have the pleasure of being in the presence of a numb and damaged person, who is in dire need of friendship right now." "What do suggest we do Koi?" Hiei walked up and put a hand under Yusuke's chin, tilting his head back to stare into his eyes. "We could always put him to bed or just keep probing to see what has made him withdraw into the recesses of his mind." Kurama smiled at Hiei who gave a small smile in return together they faced Yusuke with mischief in their eyes, Hiei opened his jagan and let it delve into his mind, only remotely seeing him flinch and stiffen under its influence. Once he slipped past Yusuke's defenses he pulled Kurama in with him, together they examined his emotions, fear, anger, a sense of betrayal, and under it all hopelessness. Slipping past they found his memories, cases and school, dealing with his mother and her new husband.

Memories of being with his teammates were stronger than the others and were in a way neatly separated and well guarded. After a moment Yusuke's mind changed, it went from being disorderly to well organized. "What happened?" "It seems as though he's decided to let us poke around freely, and not hide anything." Light flared making the place bright, emotions were in a room all their own, special memories were under heavy guard and locked away. Other memories, the ones of being sold off, of being used the first time were shoved into a room and sealed with a black door. Music was in an airy and open room, it had no door. "Well it seems as though he has everything set in its place. Music and the team are obviously the most important things to him." The light died to a weak glow and Yusuke slipped into his own mind, heading for the black door. He opened it and let his past surround him, each memory swirling around him then stopping, and plastering themselves to the walls looking like pictures. Each one had a different person in it, a leering grin or sadistic sneer for expressions.

Yusuke walked forward and touched his first memory: The picture leapt free and expanded until it looked like a movie screen. Atsuko walked into Yusuke's room, he was 9 at the time. "I am re-marrying, his name is Ralji and he will be living with us." He only nodded and went back to cleaning his room. Ralji walked into the room, closed the door and sat down on Yusuke's bed. They boy stood and bowed, "It's nice to meet you sir." Ralji looked at him with contempt and barely disguised disgust, "Let's get a few things straight boy. 1. I am not going to be your "dad" or anything of that nature. 2. You are worthless to me and your mother. 3. I will do whatever I want to you and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh, and one more thing, you will address me as sir and nothing else."

Yusuke meanwhile had straightened and was staring blankly at Ralji, a hard look in his eyes. "I understand sir." Ralji smiled and removed his belt, "On your knees." Yusuke didn't move, his eyes narrowing and his hands curling into fists. Ralji punched him hard enough to stun and forced him to his knees, the belt bit into the boys back but he made no sound until the thirtieth lash. Once he cried out, Ralji dropped his pants and forced Yusukes down before raping the boy. Ralji studied his handiwork, slapped the boy around and left.

Yusuke stood, turning to see them watching. "Is there something you wish to know?" "No, we've seen enough." Regarding them for a moment he nodded and let his mind go blank, his mental self vanishing, with his memories fading soundlessly. They pulled free to their own minds, finding themselves seated on the couch whereas Yusuke was lying on the floor hands on his head and whimpering softly. Picking him up Kurama put him in the guest room, locked the windows and drew the curtains. Hiei walked in and together they undressed him and themselves so that they were only clothed in their boxers. Laying down, they pulled the covers up and stared down into Yusukes eyes. Hiei spoke first, "Relax, we are only marking you as ours." "Mark?" He stirred slightly then lay still as a headache made its presence known. Kurama smiled soothingly as he slid down so that his body aligned easily with Yusuke's, feeling Hiei do the same. Hiei grinned flashing fangs, Kurama followed suit; only his eyes didn't have the same sadistic gleam in them.

Panic over-ruled reason and thought, and Yusuke made an attempt to get away. He made it as far as the bathroom door before he was pinned and helpless on the floor. Hiei's fangs grazed his left shoulder, then sank in drawing blood and sending a wave of pleasure-pain arcing through him. Hiei let go and pulled him back into the bed, where Kurama waited patiently. Both Hiei and Kurama pressed closer to the boy, who was now laying face down; tied in place by smooth green vines. Soft lips brushed his right shoulder and Kurama bit hard, sensing Hiei doing the same.

They drank for a count of three heartbeats before sending their Ki into the bites. Yusuke's body shuddered and his own Ki flared, battling against the pair. After a minute Hiei opened a mental link between the three of them, _-it's ok, we are not going to rape you, the marks will protect you, from demons anyway, no one else can have you.- _Yusuke's ki relaxed and faded, his body went limp and he allowed them to flip him over, loosening his bonds. Kurama studied the now pale boy beneath them, he was shaking slightly but was still watching them, dark eyes wary. Hiei yawned, laid back and relaxed against the head board his crimson eyes half closed.

Kurama lay on his side, both stared at Yusuke whose eyes were barely open. "We're staying until you fall asleep, it'll be easier to adjust to being bonded once you get some rest." While he spoke Kurama reached over and removed the cuffs tossing them to the floor out of the way. Hiei glanced down at Yusuke then put a hand under his chin raising his head so they could see his eyes, they were a piercing gray, lit from within and shimmering in the single ray of moonlight that had made it through the curtains. "Why are your eyes gray?" Yusuke forced himself to stay awake, eyes locked on them. He blinked and the brown color returned, then passed out.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "It seems as though you'll have to wait until tomorrow for your answer." Kurama got up gathered their clothing, and went to his room. Hiei ran his hands through Yusuke's hair, causing the teen to turn towards him. With a soft hn Hiei followed Kurama. Nestled in each others arms, they soon fell into sleep and nightmares. They were once again in Yusukes mind; he was 10 and running away from his parents. He managed to escape into the park where he hid in the bushes with a dagger in his calf. After a few minutes a chain wrapped around his neck and dragged him out, his mother leered down at him then called to Ralji.

She proceeded to beat him with the excess chain, when Ralji showed up, Yusuke was lying on the ground, his back bruised and bleeding. Ralji grinned wickedly and picked the boy up, Yusuke let a scream tear from his throat, torment written across his face. Ralji frowned and started chocking the boy into silence, the pair in the other room were jolted awake by the scream which was followed by the sound of coughing and gasping. They listened in tense silence, about to get up when a voice whispered through their minds, -_sorry guys, I'll keep them under control.- -it's ok yusuke.- _Shifting so that their limbs were twined together, they went back to sleep; Yusuke stayed awake until midnight, curling into a ball before falling asleep.

Kurama woke up around five to the smell of coffee and tea, slipping out of Hiei's grasp, he padded into the kitchen. Yusuke was seated at the table, a cup of tea cradled between his hands, "Morning Kurama." "Good morning Yusuke, up early aren't you?" A bitter smile gave Kurama his answer, "Couldn't sleep very well." Kurama made himself a cup of tea, holding up a hand when Yusuke started to leave, "You dream often?" Yusuke nodded and sipped his tea, his thoughts drifting. Kurama took a seat next to Yusuke and let the teen rest his head on his shoulder, feeling Yusuke slowly relax and let his defenses drop. A yawn made him blink, Kurama smiled, while turning to the sleepy eyed teen, "Yusuke would you please fix a cup of black coffee?" Grey eyes blinked as Yusuke processed the request then got up, found Hiei's mug and poured the steaming liquid, placing it on Kurama's left side. "Thank you." He got a smile in return, then Yusuke went to his room to change into street clothes.

Hiei meanwhile had made the bed, dressed and headed to the kitchen where Kurama handed him his cup of coffee with the usual "Good Morning." Hiei responded with a hug and a hn before walking to his window sill. Yusuke returned wearing a dark gray shirt, black jeans and the collar. "Hello Hiei." Hiei nodded while pointing to the collar, "Take it off." "Why?" The next thing the teen knew he was on his back, Hiei sitting on his chest. "Take. It. Off." Shaky hands grabbed the collar, unbuckled it, pulled it off and dropped it. Hiei grabbed it, lit it on fire and sighed in satisfaction. Kurama sighed and went to help them up, "Isn't it a little early for theatrics?" "Perhaps." Kurama tilted his head, "Then why persist?" "I was merely curious as to why his throat is bruised." Taking advantage of their distraction, Yusuke escaped to the living room, curling up in the chair. Once comfortable, he let himself relax, his head resting on the back of the chair and his legs dangling off the arm.

_/Please help me cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I cant get out./_

Kurama came in, and settled on the couch, watching Yusuke and studying his posture before picking up his book. Hiei walked in and settled next to Kurama, who wrapped an arm around Hiei's shoulders. Both of them looked up when Yusuke shifted, and let his head tilt further back, revealing the bruises. It looked as if a pair of hands had been wrapped around his throat in reality, even though it was only a nightmare. Yusuke yawned; and let his eyes drift shut, sleepily blinking and humming to himself forgetting that they were staring at him. He let his voice rise just high enough to be heard then let it fade, before turning his own stare to Kurama and Hiei.

_/Please help me cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here./_

"Can I help you two?" They contemplated the calm look in his eyes then Hiei asked, "What happened to your throat?" "My father happened." "But wasn't that eight years ago?" Yusuke nodded and turned back to the view outside the window, "sometimes I get lost in those memories, can't wake up I even forget they aren't real." "Your eyes are gray again." Yusuke opened his eyes and looked directly at them, the gray color looked like it was lit from within and it shimmered in the light. "They were always gray, the brown was only an illusion." "Why use an illusion to conceal your true eye color?" He let his eyes drop, "It was a disguise, helped me to run away a few times."


	2. Who needs enemies when you have a boss?

**Chapter 2: Who needs enemies when you have a boss?**

I do not own YYH or any of the lyrics I use. The overly dramatic storyline belongs to me.

"Why did you go back?" Yusuke let a wry grin flash, "The oh-so wonderful-I-have-nothing-better-to-do-than-torment-people police brought me home." Kurama snickered and rolled his eyes, "At least we know who to go to when we can't find you." Yusuke grinned ruefully and let his eyes close. Hiei moved to the window sill and stared out of it his attention drifting. Kurama finished his book and closed it with a snap, startling Yusuke out of the light sleep he'd fallen into. His first words were, "I didn't do it." This made Hiei and Kurama chuckle, "Didn't do what?"

Sleepy eyes blinked and he shrugged offering the pair an apologetic look, "Habit." Looking around Yusuke spotted the clock and after seeing it was only 7:30 decided that it was time for an early morning run. "Is going to the park for a morning run allowed or am I going to have to ask permission?" "No you don't need to ask but telling us where you are going is mandatory." Hiei dropped down off the windowsill, moving to the wall and leaning on it.

Kurama tilted his head and was about to ask why he'd moved when Botan came flying in through the window. "New mission, everyone report to Koenma's Office in one hour." She eyed Yusuke with a frown, "Keiko wants you to know that she is dumping you to go out with another guy." Yusuke just shrugged, "She was never my girlfriend Botan, she just made sure I stayed in school and awake through most of it. If she thought we were actually going out then that's her problem." "You've gotten colder over these last few years." "Your point is?" Botan glared at him then walked back to the window, her oar in hand. "I'm going to alert Kuwabara, meet me at the park lake in 2 hours."

Botan leaped out the window, mounted her oar and flew off, Yusuke turned towards the pair who were eyeing him before they left to change into clothes that were more suitable for fighting in. When they returned Yusuke had changed into his green uniform and was waiting for them. "I'm going for a run." "We are coming with you, we'll meet up at the lake side when you are done." Hiei locked the back door, Yusuke did a window check, making sure each window was closed and locked, while Kurama turned off the lights and the coffee maker. Once the plants were watered they left, walking casually to the park. Yusuke stepped onto the trail with a contented sigh and began running at an easy pace. Hiei took off through the trees and Kurama walked at a leisurely pace, examining the plants and letting his thoughts wander.

Contentment and a sense of peace washed over him, Kurama smiled then told Hiei, who had paused briefly on a limb above him, "He really likes being outside, maybe we should make coming here a habit?" "He's not the only one who enjoys being out in the open, yes we should do this more often." Hiei rolled his eyes at the fox then darted off to his favorite spot, Kurama sat on a bench and let his mind drift. Both of them stared when Yusuke came their way, his movements were flowing like those of a hunting cat.

He paused briefly beside Kurama, removed his jacket and put it on the bench. "Do you mind if I leave this here?" "Not at all." "Thanks." Yusuke resumed his run Kurama and Hiei both watched the way his muscles tensed and relaxed until he was out of sight. Kuwabara's energy signal told them he was a the park entrance, so they settled into more relaxed positions and let their body language say they had been meditating. "Hey Kurama, nice weather we've been having." The fox opened one emerald eye and agreed, Hiei merely rolled his eyes at the oafs predictability. They both studied Kuwabara out of the corner of their eyes.

His hair had been cut and was now lying flat on his head. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, his eyes were focused on Yusuke who was heading their way. He had an intent look on his face, Yusuke spotted him and quickened his pace. "You're late again Yusuke, you really need a watch or perhaps a new brain." Kuwabara grinned then said, "Sorry about Keiko." To which Yusuke shrugged then asked, "Where's Botan." "Right behind you." "Oh." That bit of info registered and he leaped to the left just in time to avoid her oar flying at his head. Botan snapped her fingers in disappointment then jumped as Hiei dropped down behind her. "Get on with it baka onna." "Right away Mr. Sunshine."

Botan glanced around to make sure no one was watching then lead them into a clearing, and opened the portal. Once they had stepped through she leapt through, feeling it snap closed as she went. As soon as she landed in Koenma's Office she approached the desk, grabbed the files in the bin marked "NEW MISSIONS." and passed them out to the gang. "Koenma the team is here and waiting." "Thank you Botan, you may go." Botan picked up the list of souls that needed gathering and left.

Koenma turned his attention to the others, "Okay lets begin. The target's name is Kryo. He's an ice demon, A class. He has gathered a horde of followers and is tearing the northern lands apart. Whole villages have been razed to the ground." Yusuke dropped his file back into the bin after reading the information inside. "I take it you want him caught and brought back alive?" Koenma nodded and handed Yusuke a bracelet. "You know the drill." Without further comment Yusuke took the band, and turned to his team mates, "Let's go." They all walked into the portal that was waiting for them, landing in a clearing in the Makai. A few minutes later three backpacks were dropped out of a smaller portal.

Kuwabara picked up his as Kurama and Yusuke did the same. Testing the wind, Kurama pointed to the west, "Smoke and blood smell from that direction." Hiei, perched on a tree branch with his jagan glowing spoke up, "It's an encampment of demons and apparitions, it's the band we are looking for." Yusuke shifted to his Mazuko form, "How far away are they?"

"About a day's travel." was the only reply they got from Hiei. The jagan stopped glowing and Hiei retied the band around his forehead. Masking their energy the four set off at a quick but cautious pace, stopping at dusk to make a quick camp. Hiei took first watch, Kurama second and so on, with Kuwabara being the last. After a hurried breakfast the team set off, stopping occasionally to check on their bearings and make sure the enemy was ahead of them still.

They caught up to the band in mid-afternoon, Kuwabara was left with the packs in a thicket while the others made a quick circuit and killed the sentries. After that was done they snuck in, taking out anyone who spotted them. Hiei incinerated the bodies, as they fell. They approached the command tents and split up, Yusuke going straight for the one in the middle while Kurama and Hiei took out the other two.

Kryo looked up as a male walked in, he was tall and lean, with lightly tanned skin that was partially hidden by a jade green uniform. Kryo let his eyes travel upwards, meeting the golden eyes that were framed by long strands of silver hair. His arms and chest were covered in familiar markings that made Kryo stiffen.


	3. Action and Reaction

**Chapter 3: Action and Reaction**

I do not own nor claim any part of YYH or any of the songs I use. The story line is mine.

Yusuke stopped when he was just six feet away from Kryo, looking him directly in the eyes. He kept his posture relaxed with just a subtle hint of threat, "Kryo I presume?" He smiled when the Ice demon across from him nodded, then introduced himself, "My name is Urameshi, it is a pleasure to beat the crap out of you today." Kryo smiled and threw his head back in with a whoop of laughter before asking the question on the tip of his tongue, "You're the Spirit Detective?" Yusuke merely nodded and settled into an attack stance, fully ready to chase the guy if he ran. Kryo smirked then said, "I've always wanted to know what your blood would taste like." Yusuke raised an eyebrow and made a disgusted face offering only his usual repertoire of insults, "Don't talk, it makes you sound stupid."

With the preliminaries out of the way Yusuke and Kryo ran at each other, fists raised and leading the way. For the next five minutes all that could be heard in that tent was the sound of fists on flesh and an occasional yelp. Emerging with Kryo defeated and tossed over his shoulder Yusuke was met by the amused glances of Hiei and Kurama, to which he replied with, "Okay so I wasted time your point is what?" Hiei merely nodded toward the horde of lesser demons who were running their way.

Yusuke sighed heavily and dropped his prey to the ground then addressed the pair, "Ok so I erred on the side of getting to kick his worthless ass, no biggie. I was looking forward to another fight anyway." With that said he ran at the charging horde, firing his spirit gun straight down the middle then yelled over his shoulder, "You two can have the group on the left the one on the right is mine!" Shaking their heads at Yusuke's predictability, they attacked and destroyed the group on the left while their new mate tore apart the one on the right with Kuwabara's help. Once Hiei had finished incinerating the corpses they turned to get Kryo and found that he was charging Yusuke, who met him head on. Kryo feinted to the left while stabbing Yusuke with a green ice shard, a few punches later Kryo was unconscious and bound.

Once they had collected Kuwabara and their gear, the team walked back to the clearing they had landed in. After waiting for five minutes the portal opened and they found themselves back in Koenma's Office. Koenma looked up and addressed Kryo, "For your crimes against the Makai you are sentenced to 20 years jail time, on the day of your release, you will be handed over to the families of those whom you killed and maimed."

Kryo merely laughed and said, "We'll see who gets punished in the end Koenma." A pair of red ogres took him to the cells below, with Kuwabara following. As soon as the doors shut behind them Koenma began yelling at Yusuke who was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! CREATING A MESS LIKE THAT WITHOUT ANY JUSTIFICATION WHAT SO EVER?" Yusuke merely shrugged and replied, "I don't believe thinking had anything to do with it. I was frustrated and needed to vent some pent up anger, killing that mob seemed like a good way to do so." Koenma went red in the face with rage, bellowing at Yusuke once more, "SO JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ANGRY MEANS YOU CAN KILL AN ENTIRE HORDE OF DEMONS!"

Yusuke thought that over and nodded. Koenma stared at Yusuke in disbelief then spoke, "What happened to you that caused you to be so cold? You never attacked and killed without reason before. What changed?" Yusuke straightened, then replied, "I killed them because they were attacking us in an ill advised attempt to reclaim Kryo. All I did was stop them, if my method was a little cold then so be it. They were merely a pack of killers, and rapists; mercy was a foreign concept to them. If you are going to get angry, then at least try not to freak out and think I'm going to become another Sensui. My life may be hell, but I am the Spirit Detective I protect Humanity I won't go around killing humans. Besides Genkai would kick my butt to the end of the earth and back again at least three or four times."

Koenma blinked, surprised by ho much Yusuke had said, and sat back in his chair wondering what had happened to his spirit detective to cause such a dramatic change. After a few moments of contemplating this Koenma sighed and spoke, "You three may leave the job's done. Thank you for your efforts, I will send Kuwabara home once he returns." With a nod Yusuke and the other two turned away and walked to the new portal returning to their human forms just as they stepped into the portal.

Once home Yusuke made a bee line for his room, dropped his pack and went straight for the shower. He got out and dressed in a pair of boxers, loose black pants and a loose black shirt, comfortable now he started drying his hair. Hiei slipped into the room and pulled the towel away, running his hands through the damp hair drying it instantly. He then stepped back to see how it looked. Yusuke's hair was now down and unruly, it was just long enough to reach the tips of his ears and shadow his eyes.

The eyes themselves were sleepy and relaxed, he didn't even protest when Hiei grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the kitchen where Kurama had set out dinner. Yusuke ate half of what was on his plate before getting up and putting the rest away for later. Kurama arched a brow and asked, "Not hungry?" Yusuke shook his head and sat back down, resting his head on his arms. Hiei finished his food, waited for Kurama to do likewise then set the dishes in front of Yusuke. With a sigh he got up and began washing the dishes, when he was done he ambled to the living room, curling up in the chair contentedly. Settling in his favorite position, he yawned and let his mind wander, aware of someone staring at him. After a while Kurama asked a question, "Did you get hit earlier today?" Shooting Kurama a what's-it-matter look Yusuke nodded and lifted his shirt enough so that they could see the small puncture wound.

Kurama stood up and walked over to Yusuke, his fingers lightly brushing the wound, causing Yusuke to squirm. After studying the insignificant wound he stepped back and went to get the hydrogen peroxide. When he came back Yusuke was hiding behind Hiei, eyes on the bottle and arms wrapped around the fire demon who looked like he was about to either roast Yusuke or tie him up and give him to Kurama. Kurama in turn raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yusuke, why are you hiding?" Hiei meanwhile had raised his body temperature in an effort to get Yusuke to release him but the latter only whispered, "That's cheating Hiei." and didn't move, only Kurama's threat of man eating plants moved him from his refuge.

Once Yusuke had stopped moving, Kurama walked over to him and lifting his shirt out of the way, he cleaned the puncture. When he was finished he capped the bottle and let Yusuke straighten his shirt asking, "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Yusuke merely closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Hiei made a scoffing sound and told Yusuke, "Quit behaving like a child." When Kurama left the room, Hiei followed and persuaded the fox to accompany him to the shower. Yusuke walked around the house checking to make sure that there were no chores to be done, once that was complete he went to his room, showered and got dressed in a clean pair of pajamas before flinging himself on the bed for a well deserved nap.

He woke up four hours later, ice cold and feeling dizzy. Yusuke got up and staggered to the bathroom where he got some water to drink then turned to go back to bed only to fall and kiss the hardwood floors. The accompanying thud made Hiei and Kurama curious so they went to check it out, finding Yusuke lying on the floor. Rushing over, they checked for any damage they hadn't noticed earlier. Finding nothing other than the puncture from earlier they put him in his bed and settled down to wait. Yusuke groaned about an hour later and opened his eyes, one hand going up to gingerly rub his head. Once his eyes adjusted to the soft light of the moon flooding the room he looked around and spotted the pair who were staring at him. After clearing his throat he rasped, "What'samatter?"

Hiei twitched and asked a question of his own, "Why were you unconcious on the floor?" Yusuke sat up blinked at him and said, "I was really thirsty so I went to get some water and ended up falling and having a nice chat with the floor." Kurama studied Yusuke while he spoke, the male was sleepy eyed and relaxed, his voice was soft. Satisfied that nothing seemed outwardly wrong Kurama asked, "What were you stabbed with?" Yusuke thought for a minute and then answered slowly, "An icicle why?" Hiei asked, "Did it have an unusual color or smell?" Yusuke thought back and shook his head.

Narrowed emerald eyes caught his attention, their owner asking, "What caused you to collapse then?" Yusuke fidgeted looking as though he wanted to kick himself for passing out but he replied, "I was dreaming and I must've gotten up to fast." Not hearing an answer he risked looking up, both demons were staring at him. He tried to distract them with an idiotic comment, "The floor had alot to say though, something about how you two should find your room before losing all of your clothing." All he recieved in answer was a raised eyebrow and a glare from Hiei. With another groan he let himself fall back onto the pillows and raised a hand to his head, feeling it throb beneath his hands.

Warmth pressed against either side and he felt his body relax. Yusuke snuggled up to them with a soft sigh nuzzling their necks and purring softly. Feeling sleep pulling at him Yusuke let his eyes close and his mind fall into the serenity of oblivion. Satisfied that their mate was ok and wasn't going anywhere the pair went to their own room, limbs twining together as mouths met. Their hands traced patterns that also sent clothing flying. Afterwards they lay curled against each other, slowly falling into peaceful slumber.


	4. Surprises and Working Late

**Chapter Four: Surprises and Working Late**

I do not own YYH or any of the lyrics I use. The story line is mine.

Yusuke was still asleep when Kurama got up to make breakfast. His black hair was tousled and covered his eyes; warm golden sunlight caressed his one visible arm and his face. Kurama smiled and moved forward to wake him, when Yusuke jerked awake gasping and coughing. The smile was replaced by a frown and Kurama moved to comfort Yusuke, gently rubbing his back as the fit passed.

Leaning into the fox, Yusuke said, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Kurama gave him a small smile and replied, "I was about to wake you up anyway, you have exactly two hours before you go to work." A groan and indecipherable muttering was the only response he got. Kurama laughed and pulled Yusuke up then pushed him into the bathroom while saying, "Shower then come eat." Pivoting in place Yusuke saluted and barked, "Yes Sir!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hiei meanwhile had gotten up, was dressed and had the bed made by the time Yusuke got out of the shower. Kurama met him in the hallway, handed him his cup of coffee with his usual morning hug and a request, "Koi would you please go get Yusuke?" Hiei hnned and sauntered off, the coffee mug held firmly in his left hand. After rapping on the door once, he walked in and came face to face with a half dressed Yusuke.

Yusuke blinked and took a couple of steps backwards before speaking, "Good morning Hiei, how are you?" Hiei hnned again before telling Yusuke to hurry up and eat breakfast. Aggravated now Yusuke grabbed his shirt yanked it on, then went to his backpack and pulled out the spare collar. Hiei scowled but changed to a mere death glare when Yusuke put it on. "Ok Hiei lets go." Yusuke said while latching onto the fire demon's arm and towing him into the kitchen. Kurama had already set their places and was just finishing putting food on the plates as they sat down. Once again Yusuke ate little of what was given him. This inspired Kurama and Hiei both to tie him to the chair until he ate his food.

Yusuke stood took the dishes and washed them then turned to the clock, assessing the time. Kurama and Hiei went to the living room with their respective drinks. Both of them curled up comfortably on the couch, in a meditative state. The front door bell rang and Yusuke answered it, his father was on the other side. Yusuke backed away keeping his eyes on the floor he asked, "Is there something you need sir?" Ralji smiled and answered, "No my pet nothing at all, just checking to see that you're still able to move and are still reasonably alive." Ralji slapped Yusuke and was about to beat the hell out of him when he remembered that Yusuke belonged to someone else for the time being. Ralji lunged, grabbed Yusuke's throat and whispered, "Meet me in the park after you get off of work tomorrow." Yusuke managed a nod, his stepfather released him and swaggered off laughing.

Once he calmed down Yusuke went to the living room and told the pair that he was going for a run and would be back around 10:30 or so. Slipping out the door Yusuke went to the park ran three laps and then headed to work. He just barely made it in at ten o'clock. Outside the club was just a normal looking warehouse, but on the inside it was alive with color, light, music and people. The walls were a rich shade of purple, the floor was tile that looked like real stones. The tables were black, with brushed steel designs on the tops and sides. The chairs were comfortable black vinyl or soft cream colored upholstery. The dance floor was being run over by the waxing machine and the rest of the floors were being mopped.

The DJ's station was being dusted and the CDs were being reorganized according to who the popular band was at the time. Yusuke grabbed an apron, and a spare mop and set to work. Once the floors were finished the tables had to be wiped down yet again, chairs and booths had to be checked for rips, stains or crumbs. The metal poles that kept the line outside the building orderly were being polished and new reflectors were being put on. The velvet ropes had been washed and were ready to hang. Once he was finished with the reflectors he had to go clean the windows and spray down the out side walls with the water hose.

After cleaning and repainting the front doors to match tonight's theme of fire, Yusuke went to the stage and tested the mikes, checked the wiring and the lights. As soon as he finished that it was time for lunch, the head cook made all the workers sit down and eat a bowl of ramen with an egg roll on the side. Lunch was finished around 1:00 and the head cook had Yusuke washing dishes while wearing coveralls to protect his uniform for the performance tonight. The band came in around 5:30 and set up, tuning and warming up as the crowd outside started gathering. The lead guitarist, known as Ice called for Yusuke to come warm up and lure the crowd of patrons inside.

/_Don't tell me what to think cause I don't care this time./_

The crowd loosed a deafening cheer and poured in through the open doors, settling in chairs and booths. Waiters and waitresses fanned out and began taking orders for food and drinks deftly avoiding colliding with each other as they ran through the smooth well practiced dance. Yusuke let a smile cross his face as he relaxed, letting the music soothe his turmoil.

/_Don't tell me what to believe cause you wont be there to catch me when I fall./_

Yusuke began to dance, his body moving in time with the beat. Ice shadowed his movements, closely followed by their back up guitarist Jade.

/_But you'll need me when I'm not here at all./_

The tidal wave of people had slowed and most were out on the dance floor, whirling and leaping to the music pouring out from the speakers and washing over them.

/_Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah./_

Kurama and Hiei slipped inside and took a seat at a table that was on the left side of the stage, close to Yusuke in fact. The speakers were arranged so that no one at the tables was blasted away by the music and that talking could still be heard. A waiter walked up took their order and left, then they turned their eyes to the stage. Shock and delight written across their faces. Yusuke spotted them mid-spin, he completed the move and flashed a bright smile.

/_I'm going down in flames./_

Ice whirled using Yusuke's back to stabilize the movement as he took up a mike and sang.

/_I'm falling into this again, yeah/_

Jade moved forward and to the right, coaxing the dancers onward and drawing them further into the beat.

/_I'm going down in flames./_

Yusuke let his voice underline Ice's as they came to the last line in the chorus. Their bodies twining together and spiraling away.

/_I'm falling into this again./_

Ice dropped the mike and began playing again as Yusuke started singing the next verse.

/_Don't tell me how life is cause I don't' really don't want to know./_

When the chorus came on he scooped the mike up and they sang together, their voices blending in eerie harmony. They continued in this manner until they reached the end. Ice sang solo right up to the last verse when the lights went out leaving only the band lit in a murky red, while Yusuke's voice flowed over the crowd. The dancers went wild as the wave of emotion and sound hit them. All attention was on Yusuke who had closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let the words rip free from the confines of his throat.

/_I'm falling down again now I'm falling down./_

The music stopped and the red light went out as the house lights went on. The spell broken and the crowd burst into cheers, applause and whistles. Yusuke slipped of the stage and into the kitchen where he grabbed an apron, a pad and pen and a tray of drinks. Ice stepped into his spot and said, "That was Going Down In Flames by 3 Doors Down. We're going to play a few more songs. After that feel free to request any song you want. Our singer Cursed will be back in a few." The band began playing, the guitar and keyboard starting the song and the percussion starting soon after.

While the dancers took a few minutes to rest, the people who had been sitting took the floor, couples gyrating and grinding against each other. Ignoring the frenzy of motion and sound around him, Yusuke weaved through the throng of people, dropping off full glasses and picking up empty ones to take to the kitchen to be washed.

Entering the kitchen, he put the glasses on a rack and slid them into the washer, when they came out he slid the rack over to the drying station ignoring the burns his hands were accumulating. Falling ended and the band took a breather, gulping down the bottled water. The head chef sent him out with an order of ramen, a plate of Pad Thai noodles and two drinks and instructions to take it to table 2. Yusuke wove a path through the tables and stopped at his destination without even glancing at its occupants.

Carefully setting the dishes down he didn't notice that his boss, Hiro had snuck up behind him. Yusuke set the drinks on the coasters and had just picked up the empty glasses when a booming voice behind him said, "Ok Cursed take a breather, You're off the clock starting now." Yusuke jumped then loosed an irritated sigh as he turned to face Hiro who took his tray and other items before shoving him into the empty chair. Yusuke started to protest, "But I was in the middle of-" His boss fixed an annoyed glare on him then spoke, "Boy you are on off the clock. It's about 10:00 and you got here at 10 this morning. Now don't argue, I know your last break was at lunch. So sit and I'll send some food your way." With a sigh Yusuke slumped slightly feeling defeated and said, "Yes Sir." Hiro laughed and sauntered away.

Yusuke turned back to the occupants of the table and froze in surprise. Laughing emerald and stern crimson eyes stared back at him, their owners smirking. Kurama was the first to speak, "So Yusuke that was an entertaining performance you gave up there." Hiei nodded in agreement while studying the male in front of him. Pale face, and slightly tired eyes contrasted wonderfully with the black button up shirt and black jeans he was wearing. Hiei let his eyes wander, his attention focusing on Yusuke's hands, they were red and the palms were sporting weird shaped burns. With a growl Hiei asked, "Detective, what did you do to your hands?" Yusuke looked down at them and was about to reply when a waitress put a bowl of ramen and a glass of ice water in front of him.

After she left, he said, "I was doing the dishes and a couple of trays were still too hot for comfort." Yusuke wrapped his palms around the cold glass, hissing when the cold seeped into the burns. Hiei reached out and grabbed the left hand examining it then giving his opinion, "Second degree, not serious or damaging, just painful." Kurama sighed then turned his attention to his noodles. Hiei dug into his ramen with relish, seeing that Yusuke likewise was enjoying his ramen. Once he was finished, Yusuke downed the water in front of him and took their plates to the kitchen. Weaving back through the crowd he was caught by Ice.

Yusuke turned to Ice with a question, "What's up?" Ice laughed and said, "Need you on stage for the next song." Yusuke sighed dramatically and replied, "Do I have to?" Ice merely grinned and dragged him onto the stage and thrust a mike into his hands. Yusuke let the beat wash over him, standing silent and motionless, with his eyes closed and head down. After a count of 12 he raised his head, opened his eyes and stared into the distance, letting the music eclipse his voice he started singing.

_/So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors/_

Hiei and Kurama gasped at the weight of sheer emotion being conveyed through the lyrics.

_/Alone I'll walk the winding way/_

Sorrow created the foundation, anger built the walls, and pain became the roof that completed the melody created from the words pouring out of his throat.

_/It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger/_

His body swayed and twisted to the beat. The lead guitarist changed the sound subtly so that it was hypnotic, seductive.

_/I live to die another day, until I fade away/_

Yusuke accordingly changed his tone and the dancers on the floor fell into a new rhythm, fast and passionate.

_/Why give up? Why give in?/_

One final time the tone changed to something wild and untouchable, making the dancers freeze in place as Yusuke raised his voice, and moved faster, the words holding each patron entranced.

_/It's not enough, it never is/_

Yusuke stared straight at Kurama and Hiei as the words flowed from his lips.

_/So I will go on until the end/_

The song ended abruptly and Yusuke bowed to the crowds wild cheering and walked off the stage, and out the back door for some much needed space and cooler air. Hiei and Kurama came out a few minutes later, Kurama had Yusuke's jacket slung over one arm. They watched him breathing as though air was going out of style, before approaching and pressing against him.

Hiei frowned as Yusuke sagged against him. Kurama quickly wrapped an arm around Yusuke's waist to keep him upright. Both demons turned as the door behind them opened and Hiro stepped out and told Yusuke, "Breath deeper boy, you'll hyperventilate at this rate." Yusuke drew in a deep breath and let it out slow, before managing to straighten.

Hiro stepped forward, halting three feet from the trio while saying, "I told you that you were off the clock, why did you go back onstage?" Yusuke looked his boss in the eye and said, "I like singing and besides the finale always brings in more people the next day." Hiro nodded agreement and handed Yusuke his pay check. Yusuke in turn gave it to Kurama before saying, "I need to go clear my head, and wind down I'll be home in an hour or two." Kurama nodded and gave Yusuke his jacket back, Hiei merely hnned.


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 5: Aftermath **

I DON'T own YYH or any of the lyrics I use. The storyline is mine.

Yusuke let out a sigh as the park came into view, he had been dragging his feet trying to delay the inevitable. He took off his jacket and put it in the nearest tree before walking to the clearing where he knew his step father was waiting. Ralji met him with a sneer and said, "Well you actually had the sense to show up. Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

Kurama turned to Hiro who was still outside, looking at the stars and asked, "Why do you call him cursed?" Hiro looked over at Kurama and replied, "It's because of his familial relations and the fact that no matter how hard he tries he ends up in trouble." Kurama smiled and said, "That is true, he does seem to attract a fair amount of trouble." Hiro nodded in agreement saying, "You must be Kurama, he talks about you and Hiei a lot. I think you two might be the only two he actually trusts. Aside from Kuwabara of course."

Having said his piece Hiro turned and went back inside. As the door fell shut on the noise from inside Hiei took to the trees heading home followed closely by Kurama. They raced to see who would get home first. Hiei decided to add some incentive to the race by mentally saying, -_Winner gives the loser a rub down.- _Kurama laughed aloud, leaped to the next branch up and replied, -_Throw in a cup of jasmine tea and it's a deal.- _Hiei let his mental laughter ring in Kurama's mind before sprinting ahead.

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he stood, his body felt like someone had taken a hammer and hit every bone in his body more than once. Bruises and cuts marred his skin blood dripping from the ones on his back. A few burns twined around his arms. Dirt and grass stains coated his clothing. Ralji laughed as Yusuke staggered and leaned against a tree to hold himself up. "You know kid, you can take a beating well, time was a beating like that would've made you cry out if you even twitched." Yusuke let the breath he'd been holding go as his stepfather turned and walked away. With a sigh he limped back to where his coat was waiting, collected it and started towards home.

* * *

Naturally, Hiei won the race so he got the rub down, but gave the tea to Kurama. They both tensed as pain shot through their marks like lightning, drawing gasps as the full weight of it swamped their minds. A moment later it vanished, they stayed still for a minute recovering. The front door opened and shut softly, heavy irregular footsteps sounded throughout the utter stillness. The pair got up and walked toward the sound, knowing that it was Yusuke. What they say surprised them, he looked as though he had been mauled and then rolled in dirt. For a minute they stared at Yusuke, taking in the damage done and the blank look in his eyes. Kurama walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder, feeling the flinch and then total surrender as Yusuke relaxed. Hiei had moved forward and slowly wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist, holding him upright.

Without a word Kurama hugged them both, letting go when Yusuke made a slight movement backwards. Hiei released him and they watched as he limped to his room and into the bathroom. They heard the shower start and went to their own room brooding over recent events. The shower stopped and they heard the dresser protest as it was opened and shut. Hiei glanced at Kurama and nodded, together they went back to his room, slipping in just as he pulled a pair of loose sleeping pants on.

Hiei was the one who spoke first this time, "Detective." Yusuke turned to face them and regarded the two replying with a head tilt and questioning expression. "What happened?" Kurama asked bluntly. Yusuke sighed and said, "My stepfather happened yet again. You know with the power I hold, I could kill him. Yet I can't, why?" Hiei looked him in the eye and said, "It's because you value life. You have spent so long defending this plane of existence that the thought of killing another human has never occurred to you, no matter what they have done to you."

Yusuke sat on the bed, and let his head hang before looking up and replying, "You know Hiei that is the most you've ever said in one minute." Hiei growled at the grin on the detectives face before tackling him, careful not to cause any hurt. Kurama went over to try and separate the now wrestling pair so that he could treat the cuts and burns but was dragged into the ball of limbs, clothing and for some reason a pillow. When everything stopped Hiei was holding Yusuke down and Kurama was examining the wounds.

Kurama left and returned with his kit, finding that Hiei was smirking at the now pleading Yusuke, "Let me go please? There's no need for medicines, or band aides." Kurama spoke while opening the kit and pulling out some salve and the hydrogen peroxide, "Honestly Yusuke you've been stabbed, beat up and posioned countless times. Each time the healers got a hold of you it was like a death sentence, you fought them until they threatened to get one of us to restrain you. Why is that?" Yusuke blushed and mumbled a reply Hiei tightened his hold and Yusuke spoke up, "It's because I don't trust doctors unless it happens to be a friend."

Hiei shifted so that he was seated on the left, holding Yusuke's wrists in his hands while Kurama began cleaning out the cuts. Tapping Yusuke he told him, "Lay on your left side please, I need to tend the burn on your back." Yusuke rolled over so that he was facing Hiei and studied the fire demon's eyes, they had narrowed and were focused on what Kurama was doing. The rag Kurama had been using to clean out his cuts gently dabbed at the burn making Yusuke gasp and flinch.

The rag was pulled away and he felt cool hands gently brushing over the burn, making him whimper softly. "This is an acid burn isn't it?" Yusuke nodded biting his lip as the rag returned and resumed cleaning the burn. Without thinking Yusuke shifted to his kitsune form, black ears pinned back and his tail pressed against his legs. The hand wielding the rag paused briefly then continued, resolutely ignoring the soft whimpers coming from Yusuke. Hiei started petting Yusuke, smoothing back the wild hair, and keeping it out of the way.

Kurama put the rag down and picked up the slave, unscrewed the lid and gently spread it over the burn. By now the whimpers had stopped and Yusuke was silent, Kurama taped some gauze to his back, and then tended to the other burns, putting some salve on them before wrapping them. Once he had put away his materials, Kurama put the First Aid Kit in the bathroom and returned to the others.

Hiei had released Yusuke who was curled up, resting his head in Hiei's lap. Kurama stifled his laughter and hid his smile as he sat down beside the pair. Emerald eyes widened in surprise as Yusuke shifted so that he was also touching Kurama. Hiei meanwhile was stroking his ears and smirking at the purring that erupted from Yusuke's throat. Kurama ran his fingers through Yusuke's wild hair, easing out the tangles. For awhile he held still, just letting them pet until he got bored and sat up saying, "Okay my turn."

Hiei smirked and looked to Kurama who had a surprised and mischevious look on his face, they stared at Yusuke then burst out laughing. Kurama was tackled and held down then Hiei was tackled, the pair started chuckling as they took in Yusuke's odd position. Yusuke had his lower half sprawled across Hiei and his upper on top of Kurama. Getting resettled he started tickling Hiei and Kurama at the same time, which led to more rough housing. Pillows and sheets went flying as the trio tussled, yelps and occasional laughter were the only sounds in the room. By the time they stopped Yusuke was pinned to the bed, his wrists held by Kurama and his legs pinned down by Hiei.

Yusuke squirmed and struggled but gave up when vines replaced hands. Kurama undressed first himself then Hiei and they both pulled Yusuke's pants off, leaving them all in their boxers. Yusuke yawned and glared at the vines, making them let go with his limited ability. Once he was free he got comfortable, re-organizing pillows and fixing the sheets. As soon as everything was settled Hiei pounced Kurama, knocking them both onto the bed, after a round of kisses and cuddling the trio fell asleep curled together.


	6. Ice

**Chapter 6: Ice **

I don't own YYH or the lyrics I use. The storyline is mine.

Upon awakening Yusuke realized four things: one he hadn't had any nightmares, two he had slept until 10:30, three he was hungry and four he was alone. Hiei walked in and pulled the covers off the futon and then proceeded to tip Yusuke out of bed. Tangled in the sheets Yusuke narrowly avoided premature burial by mattress, ticked off he leapt to his feet and began to yell, "HIEI! I AM AWAKE! THERE'S NO NEED TO COME IN HERE AND DEMOLISH MY BED! I HAD IT FIXED JUST RIGHT AND YOU GO AND TEAR IT APART! IF I WAS REALLY AWAKE I WOULD KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Hiei merely smirked and said, "About time you woke up, you have slept through our training session and so you will make it up tonight when you get home from work." Yusuke sighed and agreed before whirling to face the clock with a horrified expression on his face, he started towards the closet but fell and kissed the floor. Hiei rolled his eyes, bent down and snagged the corner of the sheet tangle and gave it a sharp yank then left the room. Finding himself free Yusuke leapt up and changed into a pair of black cargos, a sapphire shirt, a pair of leather cuffs, a matching dog collar and his favorite sneakers, grabbing his black trench coat along the way.

Once dressed he ran out of the apartment and down 2 blocks to work, he slipped in just as Hiro walked out of his office. Knowing he had been spotted Yusuke went and clocked in then apologized for being late. Hiro merely said, "Don't let it happen again and you're staying after to lock up." Yusuke nodded and started painting the doors to match tonight's theme: ice. He started by washing the doors then painting them black then grabbing a marker he drew the ice in silver before starting to paint it bluish white. The "ice" started at the bottom and crept upwards in jagged crystals, snowflakes and icicles. Once that was done, he set coasters on the tables and booths, put out the dark blue velvet ropes and took out the trash.

On stage the band was tuning instruments and checking wiring, making sure that the lighting matched the theme. Everyone sat down for a quick lunch and then it was show time. The doors were opened and a spot light shone on them making the ice look real, the fog machines were activated and the line of people was let in, cutting the flow when they were two people under the 450 fire limit. Yusuke wove between tables, taking orders for food and drink. The band started off with The Kill and people were out of their chairs and dancing.

At 5 pm Hiro pushed Yusuke into a chair just as he came out of the kitchen, put a bowl of ramen and a glass of water in front of him then left. Yusuke downed the food and the water then sat back contemplating life with Kurama and Hiei. So far it had been great, besides the first night everything was actually different from the others he been sold to. They hadn't forced him to do anything he didn't want to and they hadn't forced themselves on him, nor had they beat the tar out of him unless it happened to be a sparring session. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was falling in love with the pair who had been his team mates and friends for so long.

Shaking his head at his thoughts and surprise, Yusuke gathered his dishes took them to the kitchen washed them and then stepped onto the stage just as the lights dimmed and the band began a new song, "Animal I have become". The crowd held still, getting used to the American music then let the beat take control.

/_I can't escape this hell./_

Ice gazed out at the crowd who was enraptured by the band and by Yusuke who was giving his all tonight, his voice rose clear and strong.

_So many times I've tried./_

Yusuke began dancing, first at the edge of the stage then around the band, ending in his original position. Hiro, who was watching in the shadows sighed softly before going back to his office hoping the thick walls would block the pain he heard in Yusuke's voice.

_/But I'm still caged inside./_

With each line the band got a little louder forcing Yusuke to literally shout the song.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare./_

Ice gradually lowered the volume so that the lyrics were still understandable then brought it back up, creating waves of sound and almost violent emotion.

_/I can't control myself./_

Once the song was over and the next one started Yusuke slipped off the stage and went back to busing tables and taking orders. As people left, more were let in so that in a way the number of people inside was always the same. When the current song was over Ice stepped up to the mike and said, "We're going to take a quick break, be back in five." Yusuke paused in his work just long enough to catch a glimpse of Hiei and Kurama as they walked in.

Hiei nudged Kurama who acknowledged him by allowing his hand to brush lightly against Hiei's left arm. They both watched Yusuke clear tables for a second then chose a secluded spot, nestled in shadows. Yusuke left their sight for a few minutes, when he returned he was wearing an apron and had a pad and pen, he walked the maze, taking orders. When he reached their table the pair offered a smirk to which he flashed a smile and asked, "What can I get you?" Kurama spoke first, "I'll have a ZN2 and Hiei will have an A.M.F."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and shrugged, disappering and reappering a few minutes later set their drinks in front of them and took off again, delivering more drinks to the patrons. Slowly the club began emptying as people started getting tired and the night started getting old.

Kurama and Hiei stayed until it was apparent that Yusuke was going anywhere for a while, then they too left. When they got home, Ralji was waiting for them on their doorstep. He stood and said, "Yusuke hasn't been treated right, you two aren't hurting him at all, you know he needs the pain to survive don't you?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and put one hand on his Katana hilt contemplating on wether he wanted to remove the man's tounge or his arm. Kurama merely stared and said, "Mr. Urameshi I suggest that you leave immediately or we won't be responsible for your well being." Ralji smirked and pushed past the pair.

Hiei was the first one inside their apartment, he went from room to room checking to ensure that no one had been inside and that everything was in its place. Kurama joined him shortly saying, "The plants in the living room say that he broke in and went to Yusuke's room." Hiei snorted and said, "Why didn't your plants take care of him?" Kurama replied with a "don't-be-an-idiot-look" before saying, "I can't allow them to kill humans Hiei, if one escaped and told the police we could be in serious trouble."

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked around the apartment, checking the locks on the windows. Kurama meanwhile checked the door lock to determine exactly how Ralji had gotten in. Once they were both finished with their respective searches they met in the living room to confer. Kurama spoke first, "The door was keyed, we'll need a new lock." Hiei replied with, "The window close to Yusuke's room was broken from the outside and muddy shoe prints lead to his door." They both turned and faced Yusuke's door but eventually decided that it was best to let Yusuke open it, since they couldnt detect any living presence.

Yusuke finished the last of the dishes and tossed his apron into the laundry basket before going over the tables with a rag and some cleaner. Hiro gave him an assessing glance and said, "Take tomorrow off." Yusuke whooped and managed to say, "Thank you." before he ran off to take the trash out and end his shift. Hiro smiled and shook his head as he went to clock Yusuke out. He was nearly knocked down as Yusuke raced past on his way to collect his coat and was almost flattened again when Yusuke barrelled past him on the way out.

Clearing the doors and the second block Yusuke slowed to a walk as Kurama's house came into view. When he went up the stairs and opened the door a sense of apprehension and fear nearly overwhelmed him when he caught his step-fathers scent, ignoring it he removed his shoes and coat keeping both in his hands. He was greeted by Kurama as he went past the kitchen and stared at by Hiei, about to turn and ask what was wrong he yawned and caught the sent again, one he recognized all too well. Turning to face the pair he said, "My father's been here hasn't he?" The only answer was a nod and narrowed eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Yusuke turned to his door, opened it and walked inside. Nothing had changed except for the white box sitting on his bed. It had a simple string tie on it and a small card attached. Tensing without realizing it he reached out and grabbed the card, flipping it over and reading, "Enjoy the gift." Puzzled and suspicious he picked the box up, carried it out to the balcony and opened it. Spring snakes shot out at his face making him flinch back and drop the box. Blinking he shook his head and looked into the box then recoiled in shock and disgust, lying in the box was a leather bull whip accompanied by a pair of shackles.

"It seems as though your father feels we aren't hurting you enough." said Kurama from just behind Yusuke, which caused the jumpy mazuko to yelp and whirl to face the pair eyes wild. He drew in a breath and shouted, "KURAMA DON'T DO THAT!" Hiei glared and said, "Lower your voice detective." Offering Kurama an apologetic smile Yusuke turned back to the box and picked up the shackles, examining them briefly before letting them fall back into the box. Without a word he walked back into his room and got dressed for bed, throwing himself into the nearest corner he started humming softly. Hiei and Kurama eyed him and decided to go to bed, they said their goodnights and got a small smile in reply then they left Yusuke to his memories.

ZN2 Zombie Number 2

Adios MotherFucker


	7. When It Rains it pours

Chapter 7: When it rains it pours

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or any lyrics used. The storyline is mine.

Warning: still more abuse and rape...predictable isn't it?

Yusuke was the only awake when the sun rose. He got up dressed and went to the kitchen, after digging through the tools drawer he selected a hammer and a couple of long nails. Going back to his room he passed first Kurama and then Hiei who out of curiosity followed him back into his room. Yusuke grabbed the chair from the desk and the chain and proceeded to secure it to one of the rafters in the cieling, near the corner. After the last nail was in he put the shackles on it and then attached them to his wrists then he kicked the chair away. His body jerked to a quick stop, the nails stayed in place. Satisfied that the rafter could support his weight he looked up to ensure that he was still alone when a subtle movement outside made him look up, it was his mother peeking in his window.

With a sigh he whispered, "One of you has to hit me or something because we are being watched by my mother. Kurama, Hiei just do it." They stared at him blankly for a few seconds then slow leering smiles appeared on their faces. Yusuke frowned and discreetly sniffed the air, eyes widening when he realized they were both in heat. They would be nothing more than instinct for the next four days. This was gonna hurt...alot. Both demons sauntered towards him and Kurama said, "I called in sick for you your boss said to take off for the next week since the inspector is coming." Yusuke nodded and figured he would need that time to heal. Hiei flashed a fang at him then proceeded to grab his shirt and rip it off.

Kurama stepped forward and took Yusuke's socks and pants, leaving only his boxers. Hiei picked up the torn shirt, ripped it into strips and gagged him. Kurama picked up the whip and gave it a test crack as Hiei turned him so that his back was to the room. "We will have to thank your father for the gift, it saved us some money." said Kurama and then the whip came crashing down on his back almost tenderly. Hiei was leaning against the wall watching Yusuke's face. The whip sang again and Yusuke closed his eyes feeling the leather bite into his still healing back, draw blood and fall away, he started counting mentally.

Hiei tilted his head when he heard the whispered counting and locked out Yusukes thoughts when he realized what it was. _That was number 200 just fifty more and I'll pass out. _Neither demon heard this, the blood had triggered instinctive reactions, the whip hit harder as the pair began breathing heavier, Hiei moving to stand in front of Yusuke and run his hands over Yusukes body caressing and drawing blood with his nails, not getting a reaction he paused and looked up into a pale sweaty face. Looking to Kurama, Hiei gave a small nod and the whip stopped. On the verge of passing into oblivion Yusuke groaned, Hiei caught the sound and smirked as he released Yusuke, watching with smoky eyes as he hit the floor. Kurama reached up and took the cuffs off the chain, returning them to Yusukes wrists.

"So my pet, what shall we do with you?" asked Kurama while he took down the chain, and threaded it through the links before marching Yusuke to their bedroom. Hiei followed behind to ensure that their pet didn't attempt to escape. Once there Kurama and Hiei stripped down to their boxers and secured Yusukes chain to the headboard while Kurama's vines tied his ankles firmly into place. Lying face down on the bed Yusuke could only move his head freely, the rest of him was bound to firmly to permit much movement. Yusuke felt them settle down on either side, then Hiei ran his tounge along one of the cuts on Yusukes back feeling and reveling in the shudder that followed. Kurama meanwhile was idly reopening his mark on Yusuke while stroking his arms and letting his hands roam.

Yusuke flinched as Kurama's hand closed about his cock and started to roughly pump. Hiei's teeth abruptly found and opened his mark, as his hand joined Kurama's. Time fell away the only meaning left was agony and pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer he let himself go, feeling his marks become stronger. He also felt their triumph and pleasure, then they gave attention to his back, gently cleaning his cuts while also stroking each other. Yusuke felt his boxers being taken off and heard the barest whisper of cloth as they were thrown off the bed. He felt his body go limp and tense all in the space of a moment as Kurama slid himself deep into his body. The weight and pressure increased as Hiei in turn penetrated Kurama. Yusuke's mind reeled and he heard his own outcry. They had promised not to do this!

Linked together the trio held their breath for a heartbeat then started moving slowly at first then slamming down hard, each thrust going deeper. When Hiei was spent he disengaged and wandered to the kitchen for food, followed shortly after by Kurama. Having satisifed their hungers they went back to their room and laid down, curled around Yusuke they slept. When they woke they pleasured each other then proceeded to break in their new pet. The next couple of days was a nightmarish blur for Yusuke.

He only vaguely remembered what had happened, taking stock of his situation he panicked. He was still tied down, his body covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and semen, the hazy memories snapped into focus. The whip had come back into play, they had used him several times before Hiei had lost a little control of his fire ability, burning both Kurama and Yusuke. Kurama had taken the burnt of it, Yusuke had only gotten burned on an arm and his upper back. Kurama's back and upper legs had suffered merely a first degree burn to lower back and shoulders. After Kurama had been treated and healed the pair had vented some tension and agression on Yusuke, his aching muscles still felt those blows. His chest hurt, it was hard to draw a breath, much less a deep one. He had no memory of why that was so, pain and exhaustion had claimed him for the duration.

Yusuke pulled out of his memories and took a look at the time, trying to figure out what day it was and how long he had been asleep. Aware he was alone and still held firmly in place he realized that he was laying on clean sheets and was back in his room. Yusuke felt slightly angry and started testing his bonds trying to get loose desperately. When mere pulling wouldn't work he started thrashing feeling the vines on his feet pulse and tighten, the cuffs wouldn't release their hold. Panic turned into terror and a scream tore free from his throat, a scream that was muffled by the pillows. He dimly heard the sound of his door crashing open and then hands were on him, trying to calm his thrashing.

He felt his bonds loosen and then they were gone, his thrashing stopped, turned into trembling. The hands shifted and he was rolled onto his side so that he was looking at the room. Veiled emerald and distant crimson met his gaze, he jumped and pulled away, hurt and understanding warred for a minute before he said, "I care for you both and I would hate to lose you two over something you can't control."

Their eyes warmed slightly and the air in the room relaxed. Yusuke sat up slowly feeling pain ignite in his back, pushing the covers back he found that he was in a pair of clean boxers. Placing feet on the floor he looked at Kurama then at Hiei, their eyes were clear with warning. He stood and began to move toward the bathroom, halfway across he dropped to his knees having come up against an insurmountable wall of agony. Without moving he whispered, "How long have I been down?" It was Hiei who answered, "You have been unconcious for merely a day. We would've cleaned you up but your feverish thrashing prevented us from doing much."

Breathing in Yusuke exhaled his response, "Help me please?" Shock froze them only for a moment then they were helping him up and into the bathroom, Kurama drew a bath and Hiei removed his boxers. Kurama took his left arm, Hiei his right and they gently eased him down into the water. The whip marks and other cuts stung fiercely, and muscles screamed a protest then started relaxing. As the hot water did its work he let himself go limp, he felt a hand touch his wrist and another cooler one touch his shoulder. Yusuke jumped his eyes snapping open and darting about. Kurama spoke this time, "It's okay, you're safe." Slumping back Yusuke grabbed the soap and proceeded to wash his body and his hair.

Hiei took the soap and Kurama pulled Yusuke into a sitting position, while Hiei began cleaning his back. Yusuke fell forward into Kurama's arms, feeling him tighten his hold. Hiei paused briefly then resumed his task. Once the bath was over Yusuke managed to get out and dry himself off, Hiei helped him get dressed and thentook his arm while Kurama grabbed the other and they put him back in bed. Once the world stopped spinning he looked back up at his mates feeling their ire and their guilt. Drawing a deep breath he said drowsily, "What happened was no big deal, its been done before. These wounds are not my first nor will they be my last. So quit worrying about it before I tell the world that you two are softies." That got a normal response, a glare and a promise of death.

Offering a teasing smile in return Yusuke let the darkness claim him, unaware of the worried look the pair traded. What memory had lost in the waking world, dreams or rather nightmares returned. He was made more aware of the fact that it was harder to breathe, almost as if he was underwater. A window began to appear in the velvety black, surreal landscape of his nightmare. Dreading what was coming and yet wanting to know he crept forward and stared. The blurs within the window began to clear and take on familiar forms: Ralji smiled while atsuko slowly pushed a dagger into Yusukes back, making sure that it went through his right lung and nothing else. Atsuko moaned and Ralji's forehead beaded with sweat as Yusuke's eyes popped open and they could hear his muffled scream. Giving him a farewell slap the pair left Yusuke to contemplate their parting words, "We are moving to Sapporo since Atsukko got a job there, we won't be seeing you again so we decided to drop by and say goodbye." Ralji leapt out the window followed closely by Atsuko.

Well at least that explained his chest hurting. White fire seared across his mind and the dreamscape vanished, replaced by Kurama and Hiei, they were tending to the wound his mother had inflicted. Fever induced fears made him shudder and he only dimly felt the coolness of the cloth that was laying on his forhead. He let his eyes meet Hiei's and then Kurama's before letting sleep drag him down again, this time into quiet darkness. He woke again a few minutes later when the herbs they were using caused the stab wound to burn so he started to pull at the bandages in an attempt to get them off, blinking in confusion when a hand caught and restrained his hand. Hiei glared and said, "Detective are you trying to undo all the work I've just done?" Hiei looked towards the door and brightened slightly when he saw Kurama standing there.

Kurama looked to Yusuke and said, "It's alright Yusuke, the herbs will help prevent infection and help them to heal faster, to leave them the way they are means infection." Hiei snorted and snapped, "What makes you think the idiot can understand you Fox? He has nothing left in him but fear, either that or this fever has baked what few brain cells he has." The words crept through the haze in time for him to realize they were looking at him, Kurama with worry and Hiei with contempt. Yusuke flinched and offered Hiei a violence promising glare. Kurama coughed slightly to get their attention, and when that failed he barked, "Put your petty differences aside, what happened this past week was regretable but cannot be taken back. Now if you two wish to persist in this frivoulous childs play then I will take matters into my own hands!" Having said his piece he gave them each a soul searing glare and stalked away.

Hiei snorted, checked Yusuke's bonds and then went after his mate. Once Hiei left Yusuke used his spirit energy to heal his back as much as he could, then proceeded to test his bonds. The ones on his wrists were metal but his ankles were secured with rope, no hope of getting loose without help. With an angry sigh he slupmed back and glared at the cieling, (if looks could kill, well you know the rest) once that got boring he decided to practice meditating so that Genkai wouldn't have a reason to kick his butt any more than usual.

Kurama meanwhile was talking to Hiei, "Do you really have to be so rude? He did after all just wake up and we did go a little overboard." Hiei glared and said, "Fox he is a half-demon. He should be stronger than he is acting, those injuries shouldn't have even made him pause, much less cause him to collapse." Kurama fidgeted, looking slightly chargrined he said, "I've been slipping herbs into his food to keep his energy low and render him weak in the event that he escaped so that he would be easy to capture." Hiei stared at him for a moment, started to talk but merely shook his head and walked to the window sill and made himself comfortable.

Kurama followed, draped himself across Hiei's shoulders and said, "I will stop feeding him the herbs as soon as he recovers, he will start acting normally when they leave his system." Hiei nodded in agreement and let his head rest against Kurama's. They blinked when their link to Yusuke flickered and went out for a minute then relit. Without understanding why they ran to his room, finding him staring blankly at the cieling, lips open in a pant. They frowned when it happened again and this time the link died completely. A snarl escaped Hiei and he said, "Yusuke what are you doing?" Kurama checked his vital signs and shot a worried look to Hiei while saying, "No pulse and he's not breathing." He was about to start CPR when Yusuke gasped, fighting for air Kurama jumped slightly as a pulse started fluttering under his fingers.

Alarmed Kurama sent Hiei after Yukina while he gave Yusuke rescue breaths to help him breathe. When he sat up during an interval he asked, "There was more to that than just a stab wound wasn't there? How could I have been so stupid?" Yusuke tried to answer but just started coughing up blood. Kurama slid an arm under his shoulders and helped him to sit up, he then placed a trash can nearby for Yusuke to spit into. Hiei returned with Yukina just in time to see Yusuke spit out yet another mouth full of blood and collapse back against the pillows. Kurama bent over him, forcing more air into his lungs. Yukina ran foreward, waited for Kurama to move and then pressed her hands over the wound.

Yukina poured her power into Yusuke's punctured lung, drying out the blood and sealing it. After a brief decision she also healed the stab wound on his back, tired now she withdrew the remaining power and stepped back. Kurama moved closer ready to breath for his mate again relaxing only when Yukina spoke, "It's ok, the damage has been taken care of." With a relieved sigh he thanked Yukina and asked, "Can I get you a drink or anything?" She shook her head and said, "I would like to go back to the temple now and get some sleep, don't worry Yusuke will be fine. Tell him to be more careful in those fights though ok?" After getting muted nods from the pair she let Hiei take her back to the temple.

Well...there you have it, a corny and overly dramatic chapter 7 revision (not to mention much edited.) Feel free to flame or otherwise give adive/comments. May the ink and the Muse be ever with you.


	8. Holidays, Love and Insanity

**Chapter 8: **Holidays, Love, and Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH or any lyrics I may use. The storyline is MINE. Thank you and have a nice day.

Warning: More drama incoming...read or don't the choice is yours.

Yusuke woke up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 9:32 am. Yusuke sat up and wandered into the bathroom, took care of business, brushing his teeth and using nearly a third of the mouthwash left in the bottle. Having throughly destroyed even the memory of the godawful morning breath he had woken up with, Yusuke did a few morning excercises. Stopping in his room only long enough to pull on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt Yusuke headed toward the kitchen and food. After confirming that there was no food left from Kurama and Hiei's breakfast he rumaged through the refrigerator and found a plate of waffles. Thanking every god/goddess he knew of he proceeded to nuke the waffles, pull out the bottle of syrup and having poured a glass of milk he retrieved his waffles and made waffle soup out of them. (gross isn't it? I personally prefer my waffles with peanut butter.)

Hiei walked in took one look and walked right back out. Sure he head seen demons disembowled, ripped apart and eaten, he had even participated in a few torture sessions, but nothing really compared to Yusuke eating waffle-syrup soup. Feeling grossed out he sought out Kurama, who took one look at him and burst out in a fit of giggles. Humiliated and still grossed out Hiei pounced with a snarl and began tickling the hell outta Kurama.(which as we all know took a LOT of tickling.) Yusuke entered the room just as Kurama freed himself and made a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself, Yusuke heard the lock on the bathroom door click and then he couldn't hear anything save for his own laughter as Hiei turned his You're-dead meat-and-you-know-it tickle attack on him.

By the time Kurama figured it was safe to emerge from hiding Yusuke had passed out from lack of air and Hiei was sitting on his stomach pouting. Kurama slowly walked into the room and assessed the situation before pouncing Hiei and tickling him til he laughed out loud. Delighted Kurama kissed his mate and released him with a brilliant smile. Yusuke chose that moment to wake up, and sneak back to the kitchen to clean his dishes and then try to head for the door. He was stopped by the two demons who were looking as though they'd just caught him doing something really stupid and were going to make him pay for it. He offered a grin and when that didn't work he said, "I was just going to go for a walk." Kurama leaned against the door and asked, "Where to?" "Oh just here and there, check up on Kuwabara and Genkai, or perhaps I can go see Hiro, to see when I can come back in to work." replied Yusuke with what he hoped was a casual air. Hiei snorted and asked, "Where are you really going?" Yusuke let his shoulders slump and hung his head before saying, "I was going to go window shopping, hit the music store, find Kuwabara spar for a little bit then go for a run around the lake."

"You didn't say that the first time because?" asked Kiurama. "Well, I was going christmas shopping, it is just two months away you know." said Yusuke with a blush nearly as dark as Kurama's hair. Hiei rolled his eyes but reached up, snapped the collar around Yusuke's neck and moved away from the door, pulling a bemused Kurama with him. Hiei paused at his bedroom door and said, "You have one hour, if you are not home by 11:00 I will come looking for you." Yusuke nodded and set an alarm on his watch. Kurama said, "When you get back, come see me please." Another nod and Yusuke was out the door. He paused on the steps to ensure that his shoes would'nt come untied and that his wallet was in the inner pocket of his jacket. Once that was accomplished Yusuke took off, jogging towards the shopping district.

Having reached his destination he slowed down and began the search for a music store. Three circles and four blocks later Yusuke found what he was looking for. Muttering under his breath about hard to find places, Yusuke went inside and bought every album Disturbed had released for Hiei and then went into the store next door for an expert magicians kit for Kurama, and a pair of color changing mood fans for Yukina. He then went to a joke shop; trying to find something Genkai, with her warped sense of humor would appreciate, when his eyes lit on a pair of exploding playing card decks. He picked the cards up, paid for them and left thinking about what to get Kuwabara.

Six shops later he found an antique clock shop. Yusuke went in and started looking around. "Can I help you find something?" Yusuke jumped, and looked down, a man about Genkai's height was staring at him with a bemused expression. Yusuke gave him a quick smile and said, "Yes actually, I'm looking for a gift for a friend, he loves cats and the color blue." The man's eyes lit up and he said, "This way please." Yusuke obediently followed him to the back of the store where the old man pointed to a midnight blue panther curled around a slightly lighter blue clock face. The cat had a realistic look to it, and Yusuke decided that it was perfect. "I'll take it, how much?" asked Yusuke. The old man promptly said, "10 yen."

Yusuke's heart sank slightly and he sighed while saying, "Can you hold this for me, I don't have that much on me sadly." The old man cocked his head and replied, "How much do you have?" "About 2 yen, why?" The old man beamed at Yusuke, who stared back, and said, "I'll let you have it for two yen if you will help me close up my shop and walk home for lunch?" Pleased Yusuke nodded and followed the old man back to the storage closet.

After sweeping and dusting the place, Yusuke cleaned the big front window and was about to go tell the shop keeper that he was done when inspiration struck and he ran down to work. Getting the art supplies and was easy, then Hiro told him that he was listed as away on vacation and wouldn't be needed until summer came around again. Yusuke sighed but thanked him and raced back to the clock shop, where he began decorating the windows with festive holiday designs that caught the attention of several passer by.

As soon as he finished painting Yusuke went inside and asked for a bag to put his stuff in, the shop keeper gave him a weird look but gave him the bag. Yusuke put the cleaning supplies away and turned to let the old man know he was done when several people wandered in, they had seen the window and it had drawn them in, they bought small clocks and a couple of people purchased the really big wall clocks that Yusuke had to assist the old man in getting down.

Once the last customer left The Shop Keeper went outside to see what had caused all the fuss, and he spotted the window. It looked like a snowy field with an immense cherry tree, laden with snow. The entire scene was bordered by real looking garland with red berries dotted here and there. The shop keeper whose name was Zephyr smiled at Yusuke his eyes bright with gratitude and happiness. Zephyr whispered, "Thank you." Yusuke smiled back and walked the man home. Yusuke was nearly late when he got home, but he made a mad dash landing inside just as his watch alarm went off.

Yusuke carried his purchases to his room and hid them under the loose floorboards under his futon. Once that was done he was in a surprisingly good mood so he wen to cook dinner, deciding on a stew with grilled cheese sandwhiches. Kurama looked in the kitchen when he caught the scent of the meat and veggies cooking, and had to stiffle his laughter, Yusuke had turned on the CD player and was listening to trapt. He was also cooking, dancing and singing at the same time. Kurama watched for a few minutes then had to run for the bedroom so he could laugh, and grab a camera. Hiei who was perched in the windowsill, cleaning his katana, glanced up and then did a double take. Kurama had a mischevious grin stretched from ear to ear while he loaded fresh film in it and proceeded to sneak back to the kitchen.

Yusuke was meanwhile flipping grilled cheese and stirring the stew while swaying and singing to Blue October's Into the Ocean. Hiei who had followed Kurama flashed half a grin at Kurama who gave a wide smile back. Yusuke turned away from the grilled cheeses and was stirring the stew while preforming a pirouttee. Kurama turned the flash off and snapped a picture just as he stopped and pivoted to the cabinets where he procceeded to collect paltes and grab silver ware, then set the table all while dancing to Breaking Benjamin's, "Home". Kurama snapped two more pictures before Yusuke stopped. They watched as he ladled stew into bowls and set two girlled cheese onto each plate. He then surprised them by turning and inviting them to sit down to dinner.


	9. Thank You Note

This is a memorandum to let you know that I am working on the **final chapter** and also to thank all those who reviewed First Attempt or added it to their alert/favorites list:

1. kit-kit

2. Whisper-Softly

3. Britt

4. FantasyFanfic1darklight1

5. Paksennarion

6. YuYuFanatic14

7. Ryukotsusei

8. Strayling

9. Leikaru

10. Rosefighter

11. Tijiya

12. Vuurvlieg

13. Shadowtiger 0502

14. CokeAddiction

15. BrokenRedWings

16. Kerbear

17. FKCL

18. ShibuNoNeko

19. KianaRia

20. Ziral

21. Characteristicly Stupid

and a special thank you to my first flamer:

1. ew

said flame will go towards burning junk mail.

Thank you for reading and thank you very much for your support please keep reading as I will keep writing regardless of flames, writers block or lack of intrest.


	10. A Relaxed Day For Once

**Chapter 9: A relaxed day for once**

Warning: more drama incoming…..you expected anything else?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YYH OR ANY LYRICS I HAPPEN TO USE. The Storyline IS mine, use it without my say so and you will answer to the almighty spork! Thank you that is all.

Kurama and Hiei both took a seat, leaving the one in the middle for Yusuke. The table looked almost romantic with the soft glow of candle light sending shadows dancing across their bowl's and their faces. Yusuke turned off the kitchen light, and opened the curtains so that the moonlight could add further illumination to the room. Then he placed a box next to Hiei's bowl and placed an identical bow next to Kurama's bowl. Kurama shot Hiei a questioning glance but was cut off when Yusuke grabbed his hand and Hiei's while saying, "Thank you for everything you two have done for me. Your love and friendship mean more to me than you will ever know." Confused and slightly suspicious they shot questioning glances to Yusuke and the boxes.

He ignored them both though and continued, "This is your Halloween/Christmas gift. I hate holidays so I'm celebrating two in one, If you don't want to open them now, you can wait for December 25th." Having said his piece Yusuke released their hands and downed his glass of water, then not looking at either of them he started in on his stew. Kurama stared at Yusuke for a minute then shook his head and started eating, but Hiei asked, "Why now?" Yusuke looked up and smiled brightly then said, "Why not now? We are still getting used to living with one another, being mates and we haven't had a single evening where something normal has gone on. It's been one dramatic moment after another." Hiei thought on that, started to speak then shook his head and started eating his stew. Dinner was finished in a comfortable silence, when the others finished Yusuke collected the bowls, put them in the sink and replaced them with small bowls of hot blackberry cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream.

Murmuring his thanks and approval Kurama dug in with delight, not seeing the smile Yusuke and Hiei shared. Hiei ate his slowly laughing inwardly at how purple Kurama's mouth had gotten and how much blackberry juice was around his mouth and the tiny bit that had somehow gotten on the tip of his nose. Leaning across Yusuke, he wiped Kurama's nose with his napkin then allowed Kurama to get the rest off. Yusuke finished his desert in time to gather up Hiei and Kurama's empty bowls and then he started washing them. The CD player was turned back on and once the dishwasher was loaded and running, he turned to find Kurama waiting for him. "Is there something I can do for you?" questioned Yusuke while offering a curious smile, said Kitsune smiled back and offered his hand while saying, "Shall we dance?" Delight made Yusuke's smile all the brighter and he held his own hand up so that their palms were a hairs breadth apart. A new song started, this one with a steady beat, and the pair moved in a circle eyes locked and bodies coming together then moving apart with sensual grace.

/Borderline dead inside I don't mind falling to pieces/

They whirled together forgetting their surroundings, eye's still locked, they saw only themselves. Time fell away, there was only the beat and the feel of their bodies occasionally brushing up against each other.

/Coming in violence lets begin feeding the sickness/

Hiei cut in just as they finished yet another circle, Yusuke's eyes were a smoky-grey and they met Hiei's with joy in their depths. The sight made Hiei offer a small smile as he stepped closer.

/How do I simplify dislocate the enemies on the wave/

Yusuke held his hand up as before but Hiei pulled him closer, so that their bodies were touching just a little. Arms wrapped around each other they caught the beat and began swaying at first

/Show me what it's like to dream in black and white so I can leave this world tonight/

Moving in reverse circles Yusuke felt his tension drain away, allowing him to melt into Hiei's arms. Kurama cut in and the trio danced together, brushing against each other but never really touching. Wanting to touch more Kurama pressed lightly against Hiei, who returned the pressure and together they pulled Yusuke between them, holding him in a tight embrace. They locked eyes, smoky-grey meeting dark emerald and burning crimson.

/Full of fear ever clear I'll be here fighting forever/

Yusuke took the initiative by slipping off Kurama's button up shirt, revealing the creamy skin beneath. Hiei likewise was removing Yusuke's shirt, revealing tanned skin and bandages, which he unwound gently, letting them fall to the floor. Kurama meanwhile was busy removing Hiei's shirt.

/Curious venomous, you'll find me climbing to heaven/

The three of them separated for a moment, locking doors, turning off lights and the CD player, then they re-grouped and made their way to a bedroom. Clothing was removed along the way so that, by the time they got to the bed they were clad only in their birthday suits.

/Never mind turn back time you'll be fine I will get left behind/

For a moment Yusuke felt a flash of anxiety and fear, but that melted away under soft kisses and caresses that left blazing trails of desire snaking through his blood.

/Show me what it's like to dream in black and white so I can leave this world tonight/

Hiei slid around forcing Kurama in front of Yusuke and ran his tongue gently over his mark, eyes flashing when Yusuke voiced a low moan and caressed his hips and let his body rub against Hiei's making him voice a low growl. Turning his attention to Kurama Yusuke slowly trailed his fingers down his chest and pressed a light kiss to his collar bone, making Kurama voice a growl of his own.

/Holding on to tight breathe the breath of life so I can leave this world behind/

Hiei grabbed a bottle of massaging oil and started working it into Yusuke's back, while the latter did likewise with Kurama. Yusuke rubbed harder feeling knots come loose and tension drain away form Kurama's frame.

Gradually the trio fell into the bed and each others arms, Hiei used the lubricant and slid himself deep within Yusuke, feeling him tense slightly and hearing the soft whimper that escaped his throat. Hiei held still letting Yusuke adjust then began pushing in deep and pulling back slowly, the mazoku he held in his arms shuddered and wrapped his fingers around Kurama's cock, drawing a gasp from the Kitsune as he ran his finger nails gently up and down it.

Maneuvering into position Kurama coerced Yusuke into penetrating deep within him, making Kurama utter a guttural moan. Hiei picked up his pace, feeling Yusuke do the same while still pleasuring Kurama. Almost at the same time they all came and freed themselves, only to get into the shower and then cuddle with each other.

Just as they were about to fall asleep Yusuke murmured, "What about your presents?" Kurama made a sleepy acknowledgement while Hiei chuckled and ordered the mazoku to go to sleep.


	11. Just Another Day

**Chapter 11**: Just Another Day

Warning: Male on Male action, YxKxH don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the lyrics I use. THE STORYLINE IS MINE

Yusuke sighed softly and cursed the fact that the sun was so bright then he sat up and spoke, "You two didn't open your presents!" Turning to confront his mates he was met with an empty bed on either side, then he looked to the foot of the bed and loosed his still-in-the-works death glare. Soft chuckles rippled on the still morning air causing the Mazoku to focus more clearly on the pair, Kurama was idly flipping the trick deack from one hand to another while Hiei flashed one of the CDs Yusuke got him. Satisfied Yusuke yawned sleepily and snuggled into Hiei, tossing an arm around Kurama and pulling him close so that he could hold him.

Kurama allowed himself to be pulled closer, then slipped free so that he was behind Hiei, holding him close. Hiei in turn pressed back against the Kitsune, causing the mazoku to sigh softly and get up, muttering general curses at the world in general he yawned as he walked alone to his room and got into the shower and then proceeded to get dressed. Choosing a soft pair of black leather pants (he's got a lot of those doesn't he?) and a jade green top with half sleeves. The front of the shirt bore a black dragon breathing flame over his heart and the back bore a fox poised beneath a cherry tree, mischief in its eyes and a rose beneath one paw.

Yusuke eyed the top with satisfaction, he had ordered it from an online shop called Custom The fee had been a little high but that was to be expected for such an elaborate design. He smiled again at the thought of what Hiei and Kurama would say then worry struck as he realized they might not like the "subtle" advertisement of who he rightfully belonged to.

Deciding that the matter would be dealt with in its own time he pulled the shirt on, applied deodorant and cologne. Grabbing his wrist cuffs he buckled them on while making breakfast for all three of them, by the time the eggs in a basket were done, he felt stares on his back and turning he saw their eyes were still fixed on his shirt so he let them stare, calmly eating standing up, when he finished his food he turned back to the sink to wash up the cooking dishes and his plate. By the time he was done, two more plates were added and he washed those, feeling hands trace the fox and then force him to turn so that they could trace the dragon as well.

Kurama smiled at the dragon emblem, slowly following the path of the flames with his fingertips, Hiei gave a small nod of approval before sauntering off to train. Kurama made him turn again so he could study the fox and at last Yusuke was released. Moving to check the time he uttered a vicious curse that made Kurama raise an eyebrow, but before the fox could ask what was wrong Yusuke pressed a kiss to his cheek and shot out the door. After taking a moment to savor the feel of being alone, Kurama went off to train with Hiei.

Meeting in a clearing they had designated for their training zone, they nodded to each other and the fun began. Kurama summoned his rose whip and Hiei drew his blade, running his left hand along the edge, igniting the blade and sprang at Kurama who side stepped and lashed out at Hiei's back. The dance went much this way, with each taking minor hits and bruises, three of Kurama's whips were toasted and Hiei was actually disarmed for a brief two seconds. The weapons laid aside, they turned to hand to hand, each working to throw the other off balance.

Sometime later they stopped and headed home and to the shower, feeling content and happy since things finally seemed to be getting back to normal. Yusuke meanwhile was skating around on sponges while wiping down tables. After that he repainted the doors this time in a kind of jungle look, the background took on a brown overtone as Yusuke carefully sketched in an enormous tree which he covered with leaves, each layer a slightly different shade, then he added vines, moss and various other small plants to add to the effect.

Pleased with his work he beamed a smile and turned to go set tables up, adding small bowls of silk flowers to all the tables, real ones couldn't be used since someone might be allergic. Once that was done he helped get the stage lighting set up and tested the mikes. After lunch Yusuke helped to prep the ingredients for tonight's menu. Once everything was over Hiro gave Yusuke his last paycheck and sent him home, with a smile happy that for once there was joy in his voice when he sang.

Yusuke walked home, enjoying the cool breeze ruffling his hair. He was about halfway home when he spotted Kuwabara fist fighting with four other people. He was holding his own so Yusuke merely leaned against the wall to watch, noting that Kuwabara finally seemed able to hold his own against multiple enemies. Once the unknown guys were downed Kuwa started to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yusuke. Sauntering over he puffed out his chest and asked, "Where have you been, three weeks and no phone calls, no random jumpings?" Kuwa trailed off as he took notice of Yusukes aura, it wasnt as wild and tangled as before,it was calmer and more controled.

"I've been working and stuff, you know how Hiro is. Every detail has to be just so." said Yusuke while rolling his eyes. Kuwabara chuckled and replied, "At least he didnt aske me to sing for him." This elicted a laugh from the two of them, making Kuwabara frown as he thought -when was the last time urameshi laughed?- Putting aside the thought he studied Yusuke discreetly or so he thought until he heard, "If you are going to stare at me take a picture cause I gotta go home."

To Yusukes dismay Kuwabara did exactly that, pulling a small disposable camera out of his pocket and snapping a picture then he took of running before Yusuke could get him. Shrugging it off Yusuke walked the rest of the way home, pausing at the door long enough to wipe his shoes then take them off. As he went inside he noticed two things it was dark and both of his mates were asleep. Wondering how long he'd been gone he checked the clock and saw that it was only 11:40. Having nothing else to do he stripped and went to bed, snuggling into his pillows he let his thoughts dwell on one thing, he was finally home.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and Im sorry this chapter is so short. I will be working on chapter 12. If anyone has any ideas for wardrobe changes for these three that would help greatly. Keep reading please. Thanks


	12. Mondays Are Pure Evil

Chapter 12: Mondays are pure evil.

An alarm clock went off, knowing full well it was courting death but decided that watching the antics of its owner was worth the risk. As predicted a rather grumpy mazoku shot out of bed, landed in a crouch and aimed blindly at the alarm clock with his trade mark attack, spirit gun. After sensing no threat he cautiously dispelled the energy and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes only to see…an alarm clock. Beautiful strings of profanities made the wall paper curl at the edges, the plants droop, the sun to hide behind a passing cloud and a few near by crows to fall over laughing. Well ok not really but he felt that it should've happened since he was being creative with the curses, Hiei had taught him a few.

Kurama eyed him and was about to go calm him down when he grabbed the clock and sent it flying out the window. Kurama cocked an eye brow and asked, "Don't you need that to get up for work?" Yusuke blistered the air further and dove out the window after the dammed clock. A deep chuckle behind signaled Hiei's arrival onto the scene of this mornings drama. Hiei flicked his eyes to the window just as the mazoku climbed back into the room muttering darkly at the intact clock. Spotting the pair of them watching him he blushed then said, "I'm not a morning person?"

"We noticed Detective." came Hiei's response. An abrupt wave of anguish washed over them, the pain nearly unbearable. Yusuke dropped his eyes and the pain washed away as though it was never there. As one they reached out to their mate pulling him into a group hug, sheltered between them Yusuke went limp, when they shifted to check on him his eyes were glassy and unresponsive. Concerned, Kurama scooped him up, looked to Hiei, and said, "Genkai." Hiei nodded once and then went about locking the place up while Kurama started off to Genkai's Temple. Kurama had just reached the street when Hiei caught up and whispered, "There's a faster way."

Liking the idea of fast Kurama nodded assent without asking any questions, pulling his mates into the nearby ally Hiei opened the jagan and teleported all three onto a spot at the top of the stairs. Kurama staggered slightly with the abruptness, Hiei took Yusuke into Genkai's while the fox sat down to recover. When the dizziness passed Hiei came back out and said, "Genkai and Yukina are looking him over." Standing he offered Hiei a small smile while saying, "If they can't help we should check the spirit world library, although that may take a few days."

The pair started into the temple, slowly but picked up speed as the anguish washed over them again followed by a ringing cry. They burst into the room Yusuke had been put in and froze. The spirit detective was lying on the floor curled in a half ball, fists clenched and head thrown back. Genkai was pressing a heavy towel against the burn on his back, it was bleeding heavily and the towel was already half soaked. "Genkai what happened?!" demanded Kurama. Hearing no answer Hiei was about to ask the same question, when Yusuke relaxed and Genkai let Yukina take over. She moved so that she could cradle his head in her lap, she ran her hand gently through his hair in a soothing motion. Tears fell from their mates eyes slowly at first then they fell as hard as a summer rain. Worried for their mate they started to speak again when Genkai looked up and at them with sad, angry eyes. The look alone made them stop and just sit down, though the questions and not knowing nearly drove them up the walls. All in all the day wasn't going so well and it was only eleven in the morning.


	13. Fixing Yusuke

**Chapter 13: Fixing Yusuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor would I want to. The Storyline is mine.**

**Warning : Drama Incoming, lots of it most likely**

It was Tuesday mow, Hiei and Kurama had sat by their mates side through out the night, fetching items when either Genkai or Yukina asked, offering their support and strength to their mate. Genkai sent Yukina to bed near midnight so she could recover some of her lost energy since Yusuke wasn't reacting to anything they did. Genkai wasn't able to go anywhere since her student had placed his head in her lap and didn't seem to notice. She shifted slightly to a more comfortable position, Kurama noticing her attempt left the room and came back with a back rest. (You know those weird pillow looking half chairs they have at bed bath and beyond?) Genkai leaned into it gratefully, her bones weren't getting any younger.

Yusuke's eyes were closed tight, tears still falling though the silent flood was a lot better than the wracking sobs that had caused the burn on his back to reopen. Hiei had moved behind Yusuke, holding his left hand, while Kurama held his right. Genkai continued to gently stroke his hair away from his face, telling him, "It's going to be okay Yusuke, just let go." Alarmed Kurama turned amazed and confused eyes to Genkai and asked in a rush, "What do you mean by let go?" While Hiei nearly drowned out his question by asking, "What's wrong with the detective." Genkai sighed softly and shook her head while addressing Yusuke, "You didn't tell them did you?" Hiei was fast getting angry with all the dodging and not knowing, the only thing that the two of them knew was their mate was hurting and they couldn't do anything. His temper flared quick and bright, like a candle flame. Kurama let a hint of the frustration he felt coat his voice when he said, "Genkai we are his mates, we are all bonded to one another, what hurts one hurts all. What happened to Yusuke and why is he not responding to anything?"

Genkai looked them each in the eye and said, "Yusuke is an empath, and when an empath bottles everything up inside, it does damage. Every memory that caused some emotional distress, is resurfacing." Hiei frowned down at his mate and said, "In other words his past is coming back to haunt him." Yusuke whimpered and pressed against Genkai, whispering "Please don't, I'll be good." Tightening her hold on him, and letting some of her Ki loose, so that he would know he was safe; Genkai said, "Go outside and vent your anger, when you are both calmer come back. He needs you two more than you realize, or don't you notice the difference in your bond?" Kurama took Hiei's arm and coaxed him outside, saying "While I don't like this we do need to calm down, if what Genkai said is true then we need to keep our tempers under control." They walked outside the temple and into the surrounding forests, taking a breath and letting it go. Then the pair became a blur of destruction, the minor demons in the forest falling to Kurama's whip and Hiei's blade.

When they reached the swampy area of the land, they stopped and stared hard at one another before sinking into a mutual embrace for comfort. Thus calmed, they went within to examine their bond. In the mindscape their bond shone against the inky darkness as a tri colored cord, Hiei's was red-black, Kurama's was a gold tinged green and Yusuke's was a dark blue shot through with light blue. Their strands were bight and strong, whereas their mates was dull and faint, the color fading from it slowly. Alarmed they poured their strength into the bond, giving their love to Yusuke. His strand took on some color and a bit of solidity, but it wasn't anywhere near what it should be. They started back toward the temple, when it was within sight a whisper trickled through their link "I'm sorry." They broke into a run desperate to reach their mate. When they entered the room he was laying on a futon, Genkai near his head, her hand on his forehead. She looked up at their stricken faces and said, "He's alright, he's alive." The pain on their faces told her all she needed to know about their claim, they meant the word in every way.

Kurama reached out a shaking hand and touched Yusuke on the shoulder, he was cold but his heart beat and he was breathing. Hiei positioned himself on Yusuke's left so he could see the door and simply wrapped and arm around him, lending his warmth and support. Genkai's Ki was still there, wrapped around their mate like a blanket. Kurama laid down on Yusuke's free side, pressing close and laying his arm near Hiei's. They felt Genkai withdraw and they looked up at her, eyes dark with worry. She stood and turned to go when they said as one, "Genkai thank you for helping our mate, we would appreciate any further aid you can give us." She hesitated then looked back, her eyes softened slightly at the sight before her. Yusuke lay still between his mates, his hands had moved, the one she could see was gripping Kurama's shirt tightly. Hiei laid his head on Yusukes shoulder eyes on her, Yusuke also had a hold of his shirt. Kurama had his back to the room and his head was resting on Yusukes chest over his heart.

She walked back over to them and sank back down, gently brushing Yusukes hair away from his forehead while saying, "There's nothing more I can do, this is for you two to do. When one of you needs a break I can help then. For now, this is your battle." They looked up at her for a minute then Kurama asked, "What must we do?" Genkai offered a gentle smile and replied, "You have to help him through his nightmares, through his memories and back to us. He trapped himself in his mind."


	14. Nightmares And Memories

**Chapter 14:** Nightmares And Memories

**Warning:** Abuse, Rape, Drama and probably more Drama INC for the 2 chappies.

**Disclaimer:** YYH or any Lyrics used aren't mine. The storyline is mine.

With a soft sigh and Hiei's whispered threat, "Detective if you do not stop scaring us I will make you regret it." Kurama rolled his eyes and forced himself to relax, shifting to a more comfortable position and laying his chin on Yusuke's shoulder he said, "Koi I don't know why you did this to yourself or why you didn't feel you could tell us everything but we are here for you." Hiei arched a brow but hugged his mates tighter, feeling Kurama slid down into slumber he remained awake fro a moment then sent out a mental call to Genkai. Genkai responded by making the shields guarding her temple stronger before allowing sleep to claim her.

_/I'm not supposed to be scared of anything but I don't know where I am/_

Hiei sank into soft, ebon darkness soon after they felt the shields being strengthened. They were granted about five hours of empty sleep before the first nightmare began. Yusuke looked like he was about eleven, he was in a corner of his room watching the door and shaking.

_/I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands/_

Dreamscape Yusuke watched the door utter terror and anger coursing through his small frame, causing him to shake visibly. Ralji was sitting on the bed smirking at the boy, he looked away only when a sharp knock sounded and then a few more in rapid succession.

_/I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs/_

Getting up, he opened the door to reveal Yusuke's mother and another male who was wearing black leather pants and a dark red shirt, he had a black and red backpack slung over one shoulder. The stranger bowed politely to Ralji then asked, "So where's your trouble maker?" Ralji smiled and offered a slight bow in return while saying, "He's over there, you can do as you see fit, just no broken bones."

_/There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb/_

Nodding the stranger smiled, placed the bag on the bed and walked over to Yusuke, said boy made a desperate dash for the fire escape only to be caught by one foot and slammed into the floor, stunned he didn't register the feel of cold metal around his wrists and the coarse rope on his ankles.

_/I try to keep this under control/_

The stranger slapped him to get his attention then smirked and said, "My name is Sephior and I will be your teacher for the next few weeks, you may call me Master." Unable to do anything Hiei and Kurama watched helplessly as Sephior tied Yusuke down, growling under their breath. Yusuke's eyes cleared and he focused on Sephior just in time to watch him pulling tools out of his bag knives, an assortment of leather bonds, various liquids, a container of low grade acid, and a rather large first aid kit. End

_/They can't help me cause no one knows/_

In the real world no one stirred, save for the sound of slow breathing and an occasional movement. Kuwabara walked up the stairs and into the temple, after checking on everyone he set up another shield just beneath Genkai's shields then settled in a semi comfortable spot to keep watch.


	15. Some Memories Are Worse Than Others

**Chapter 15: **Some Memories Are Worse Than Others

Warning: Continuing Drama, Abuse, Rape and what not

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor any of the lyrics used. The storyline is mine.

When daylight broke through the slats on the windows Kurama and Hiei both woke at the same time, looking down at their mate they saw no injuries save for rope burn on his ankles. Yusuke woke soon after, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes. He looked up at them and snuggled tighter into their hold, offering a small smile as a good morning.

_/Now I'm going through changes, changes/_

"We thought you weren't going to wake up." said Kurama, while looking down at Yusuke's chest. Hiei closed his eyes in agreement, then asked "Why are you awake?" Yusuke shifted then sat up on his elbows, looking into the distance and replied, "I'm here but not here, past and present its all swirling in my head. I'm so tired." Yusuke fell back onto the futon and just lay there, he looked as though he was going to fall back asleep.

_/God I feel so frustrated lately./_

Kurama moved as though to keep him awake but Yusuke slid under and into memory. Nightmare Sephior smiled down at the boy while he arranged the items he had pulled from his bag on a tray, said boy was glaring at the wall and still shaking. When Sephior pulled his clothing off he struggled and growled but to no avail. Sephior removed his shirt and folded it neatly before putting it in his bag. Catching his newest pet's eye he said, "I don't want to get blood on it, it's a new shirt." Yusuke turned his eyes to the far wall, trying to hide his fear to no avail.

_/When I get suffocated, save me./_

Sephior picked up one of the knives and began running it lightly over the boys skin, making shallow cuts. When that got no reaction he dug deeper, getting a flinch and low growl in response. Real World "Hiei get some ice water see if we can wake him that way please?" A black blur was all the answer Kurama got, sighing to himself Kurama turned to Yusuke and whispered, "Wake up Koi, please?" Getting no response and not really expecting one, Kurama pressed the towel to the cuts on Yusukes chest.

_/Now I'm going through changes./_

Hiei returned in time to see Kurama press the towel to Yusukes unresponsive body, and said "Here's the water, on his face or just a full body splash?" Kurama shot him a weird look but said, "Face, I don't think he'll appreciate another bath." With a scowl Hiei stalked over to stand near the detectives head and promptly emptied the entire bowl with a flick of his wrist.

Nightmare Sephior got bored with making cuts on his new pet since all he got was growling and cursing. His eyes settled on a another tool, a blunt pipe really but it was effective. He glanced up at the clock and let out a disappointed sigh. "Well my pet our first session is over, I'll be back tommorrow same time." Gathering his things he put them away, pulled his shirt on and walked out of the room to give a report to Ralji. Real World The nightmare gave way with reluctance and Yusuke jerked awake eyes wild and shivering. Spotting the empty bowl in Hiei's hand he asked, "What? Do I need to shower that badly?"


	16. Bottled Past

Chapter 16: Bottled Past

Hiei answered with a nod and Kurama sighed, Yusuke let his eyes close and he fell into darkness, both soothing and empty. Once ensuring their mate wasnt going anywhere Kurama stood and wandered off to find genkai. Hiei leapt smoothly onto the window sill and began sharpening his katana, glancing every so often into the garden where Yukina was tending the herbs and various plants the kitsune had coaxed into being. Genkai was seated in the living room drinking a cup of tea and contemplating the forest outside her door.

/Can you hear me?/

Kurama cleared his throat to announce his presence and Genkai responded by tilting her head slightly to one side. Kurama walked into the room and settled in the arm chair, feeling a twinge of worry when he remembered this was Yusuke's favorite chair. (corny I know) . He looked up and asked the question burning on his tounge, "Genkai, why now? Why is he reliving his past and why did he bottle it all to begin with?" Genkai sighed and then said, "Why now? Because he cannot hold the memories at bay any longer without venting them. He is reliving his past because his psyche blocked it out in order to save his sanity. As to your last question that should be obvious fox."

/Can you see any part of me?/

Kurama growled low in his throat and let his shoulders slump, he stood and said stiffly, "Thank you for your time and hospitality." Genkai arched a brow but merely tipped her head at him, acknowledging his words and intent. Once in his mates room he picked Yusuke up and walked outside with him, he was half way outside when Hiei flashed past and blocked the door way. "Where are you going with him?" he asked in a rumbling tone. Kurama stiffened and replied, "I am taking him home." For some reason his response made Hiei angry enough to swipe Yusuke from Kurama and teleport him back to the bedroom he had been in for three days now.

/Can you feel me?/

Hiei turned to the door and grabbed Kurama's arm, dragging him outside past the oaf pausing briefly to say, "Guard him." while jerking a thumb in Yusukes direction. Kuwabara nodded and walked into Yusukes room. Kurama struggled briefly but couldnt free his arm from the vice like grip Hiei had on it. "Kitsune you are coming with me, you need to vent." Kurama snarled and fought harder, Hiei returned the blows with the ease of long practice. Soon they were sparring, lost in the feel of venting pent up anger and frustration.

/Can you bleed for me?/

Genkai's spirit gun made both separate then lunge at her, she dodged and attacked back, forcing them to give up the high ground. After nearly four hours were spent this way they felt the anger and frustration give way to exhaustion. Genkai paused in mid kick and twisted away from the pair. Once she landed she asked, "Feel better now?" They reached within, checking their bond and were surprised to see Yusuke's cord was stronger, the colors more vibrant and solid.

/Can you see me walking in your shoes?/

Under their scruntiny it faded slightly, the edges taking on a greyish hue while the strand itself looked transparent. Realization hit them, "That was his anger wasn't it?" Kurama made the question sound more like a statement but Genkai answered regardless, "Now you're getting it. His emotions are rebounding over the link which will make the pair of you feel them as well, your bond is acting as a conduit for those emotions, a release if you will."


	17. Back To Reality

Chapter 17: Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I dont own YYH or any of the lyrics I use

"Yes Yusuke, you needed a shower." replied Hiei in a flat tone. Yusuke never heard the answer for he fell back into the void. Kurama sighed softly, stood and walked away. Hiei turned and asked, "What are you doing fox?" "I'm walking away what does it look like?" Hiei stared mutely for a minute then wordlessly dried yusuke off, changed his clothing and bedding, then after making sure the wards were still active told Kuwabara to take care of Yusuke and then walked out.

Kurama strode briskly into the woods, a stride that soon became a run taking him far into Genkai's woods. Hiei followed until he felt that they were far enough away then leapt down in front of the fleeing kitsune and asked a question, "Why are you running?" Kurama skidded to a stop and snapped, "I am so tired of yusuke's drama, it seems like every other day he's needing something else. If it was a band aid or stitching he needed then that would be fine!" Hiei raised an eyebrow but said nothing, his body language seemed to say continue. Kurama drew a breath and went on a rant, "He is not the only one who has been hurt, you and I both have suffered in the past. You were left for dead as an infant and I have lost both a close friend and lover. Why does he go through such dramatic measures just to get someone to notice HIS pain?"

Hiei stared at Kurama with wide eyes for a moment then the look was gone, hidden behind the mask. Hiei answered, "He isnt as old as we are; surely there was a time in your life that you were just as broken, just as hurt and you were unable to mask it. Are you going to leave him to face that alone?" Kurama narrowed his eyes and spoke, "I was comtemplating it, no one was there to comfort me when I was "hurt" and "broken" as you said. If he cannot deal with his past alone then he is weak and not fit to be our ally or mate."

Hiei merely stared at Kurama for a minute then said, "That is makai law, and that is normally what you and I do with allies, but he is our mate surely you dont mean to undo the bonding?! Are you that angry with him?" Kurama flinched slightly then said, "As good as our time together was I am suspending the bond between yusuke and myself. Until he can sort himself out he is useless as a mate, he can neither be with us nor can he help protect." Kurama ignored the flash of anger on Hiei's face and went within, reaching for their link. He felt Yusukes strand pulse, momentarily sending a wash of warmth and loss through him. Gently he forced the strand away and sealed his connection to Yusuke, only when the pale blue strand was barely evident did he allow himself to wake.

Kurama opened his eyes to find that Hiei was still there staring at him before saying, "I will stay linked to him, but Yukina and the others can play nurse. I will not be rushing to him at every out cry. If he cannot handle being alone with his memory then I will sever our connection." Kurama offered a slight nod then they both went back to the temple for their things and to tell Genkai their decision. Upon reaching the temple they were greeted by Yukina who offered them both water and asked, "Do either of you require healing?" When they said, "No." Yukina nodded and said, "Lady Genkai is with Yusuke."

Nodding politely to Yukina Hiei and Kurama walked back towards the room that had been their home for nearly a week now, only to find that Yusuke was awake and sitting near the window, deciding to conceal themselves in shadow the pair stopped to hear what was said. Yusuke drew a breath and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Genkai, I messed up bad this time didn't I, everything was fine until mom re-married. When that man Ralji came into my life I knew things would never be the same, I mean mom wasn't as bad as he was until he showed up then things went all to hell." Genkai didn't reply merely watched Yusuke ramble her eyes only flicked to the pair once. Yusuke let out a bitter laugh then said, "When he raped me I...I didnt really let it get to me, it was the near constant sniping at what was left of my spirit, self-esteem didn't even exist by the time I turned fifteen. I mean he broke me emotionally, physically was just a perk for that guy."

Genkai raised her head and said, "So you buried your past." Yusuke nodded and said, "Silly isn't it? In the end the thing that saved me is now the thing that is hurting." Genkai frowned and snapped, "Dimwit, after all this time all that training you still don't get it. In order to come to terms with yourself you have to accept the good and the bad, just because your childhood was terrible doesn't mean your life has to be." Yusuke started to reply but was cut off when genkai said, "Don't even try telling me that there was no choice, you choose your road and your actions determine what happens along the way." Yusuke let his rage show for a moment, his mazoku markings becoming pronounced his expression turned feral.

Then he let out a slow sigh and let his shoulders slump before saying, "You're right as always grandma, no more feeling sorry or reliving the past. It's a part of me and nothing will change that." Genkai nodded and replied, "Good now dimwit what are you going to do?" Yusuke looked up at her, grey eyes shinning and determined before saying, "Go outside and do those 100 push ups you're about to order me to do then go find Kurama and Hiei and apologize for being a selfish idiot, after that what ever happens happens."

Genkai smirked and replied, "Go outside and do 100 push ups and 100 sit ups then you can go find your mates." Yusuke started to protest but was silenced with a fist to the gut, once he straightened he walked outside muttering about crazy people and insane training routines. Once they were sure he was gone Hiei and Kurama stepped into the room and asked, "What was that?" Genkai turned a sharp glare on the pair and snapped, "That was Yusuke getting out of bed and on with life, he knows how you two feel, had you come in a moment earlier you would've seen him trying to drown in his own tears." Taken aback Hiei asked, "Why?" Genkai's glare turned deadly and she replied, "He felt that connection sever, it took two hours for me to calm him down enough to get him to listen. He had just woken up and told me the whole story of his past, once he got that off his chest he was fine."

Kurama let his shame and slight guilt show then turned and started to walk outside when Genkai somersaulted over head nad landed in a fighting stance while saying, "Where are you going" Kurama growled back, "I am going to go apologize to my mate and fix our link." Genkai relaxed and responded with, "Wait till he does those push ups and sit ups." Before walking away to get a drink. Hiei sighed and shook his head then went outside with Kurama to find Yusuke in the middle of sit ups, he was still grumbling about crazy old hags between counts.

Genkai casually threw a training weight at his head which he barely managed to dodge, once the sit ups were done started the push ups, every now and again throwing an evil eye at Genkai which she answered by throwing weights at him. By the hundredth push up Yusuke was surrounded by training weights he had somehow managed to avoid. After picking the weights up he looked over to where Kurama and Hiei were watching with amused looks on their faces. He looked over to them and bowed low saying, "I'm sorry for being so stupid, that will not happen again, well the whole relive the past and what not won't."

Kurama responded by re-connecting his bond with Yusuke, and Hiei offered a brief nod and said, "See that it doesn't Yusuke."


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue **

**Warning: YxHxK Don't like Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own YYH. **

Yusuke, and Hiei were perched on the roof, watching Kurama tend the gardens below. It had been three weeks since they were here last and every plant within a four mile radius of Kurama seemed to be calling to him. The sun's last rays illuminated the mating tattoos on Yusukes arms, making their outlines seem to glow. Bored with sitting still Yusuke pushed Hiei off the roof and was rewarded with several curses that made the birds fly away in shock, the Yokos eyes to roll, the plants to slightly wilt, Yukina to stare in shock and Yusuke to nearly pass out form laughing.

Once Hiei recovered he leapt back onto the roof silently and promptly shoved Yusuke off. The Mazoku had been expecting this so of course he snatched the tail of Hiei's cloak and dragged him down with him. This predictably led to a fight, which they started in the courtyard and carried all the way through Genkai's Forest. Several hours later, it was dark and both were exhausted but no longer bored. Kurama walked into view holding a pair of water bottles and two navy blue towels. Offering his thanks Yusuke took one of each then standing he sauntered away from the battlefield.

Hiei departed, taking only the water and giving his Kitsune a soft smile. The pair started walking back to the temple but were stopped when Yusuke popped up beside them, grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the hot springs. At first they were confused as to why but gave it up and allowed Yusuke to carry on. Once they were actually past the dense undergrowth and man made rock enclosure, they saw why he had been so adamant.

White and red candles were scattered all over the rocks, their light a welcome sight against the velvet darkness of the night sky. The soft glow made it slightly difficult to spot the blush on Yusuke's cheeks, when he said, "I wanted to share a romantic night with you two to make up for all the drama. We are also celebrating our 2 year anniversary this night." When neither male moved or said anything his heart plummeted, and he ducked his head studying the suddenly interesting leaves at his feet.

Hiei and Kurama stood stunned for a moment then slowly moved forward, wrapping Yusuke into an embrace. When their hands began working the buttons on his clothing, Yusuke raised his head a hopeful questioning look in his eyes. The look made them both offer true smiles, their eyes shinning in the candle light. Accepting their silent answer he reached out and began undoing the buttons on Kurama's shirt. Once all three males had their clothing off, they slipped into the water and, under the moons embrace reaffirmed their bond. Not seeing the bright white light wrapping around them as their souls entwined around each other.


	19. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for all your support, reviews, and advice.

I was very shocked to have received as many reviews as I did. I even received a flame. I'm sorry for not updating faster, or for making this fic longer. I am moving on, a new story is pulling at me. I am posting the epilogue and after that first attempt is finished. Thank you again for reading, and sticking with me:

kit-kit

Whisper-Softly

Britt

FantasyFanfic1darklight1

Paksennarion

YuYuFanatic14

Ryukotsusei

Strayling

Leikaru

Rosefighter

Tijiya

Vuurvlieg

Shadowtiger 0502

CokeAddiction

BrokenRedWings

Kerbear

FKCL

ShibuNoNeko

KianaRia

Ziral

Characteristicly Stupid

Meyith

S u p e r x r h e a

And to my flamer:

ew

Thanks for making me continue!


End file.
